Mi príncipe, esto no es correcto
by Isling
Summary: Él era Uchiha sasuke, segundo príncipe heredero al trono y lo tenían en esa fiesta aburriéndose. pero algo llamo su atención y desde ese momento ya no dejo de mirarlo nunca más... ¿que le espera al príncipe menor de la familia Uchiha? (YAOI SASUNARU si no te gusta por favor no entres, gracias c:)
1. principe, haga caso

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dos años sin pasarme por fanfiction y en un momento de locura dije: why not? xDDD

Y aquí les vengo con esta nueva historia!

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA HISTORIA

Pasen y lean c;

Él era uchiha sasuke, segundo príncipe heredero al trono y lo tenían en esa fiesta aburriéndose.

Vestía de negro completamente, zapatos negros lustrados y una chaqueta con aplicaciones plateadas y cintas azules cruzadas adornando los brazos, se había quitado la capa de terciopelo hacía unos minutos, no aguantaba el peso de esta y menos tener que pasearse con ella por todo el salón, pero daba igual, después de todo aun así se veía presentable para los invitados, su cabello negro peinado hacia un lado se había alborotado, dándole un aire de libertad como decía su hermano mayor para no ofenderlo, sus ojos oscuros veían a la multitud frente a él con aburrimiento y algo de sueño.

Hoy cumplía exactamente 17 años, le faltaba solo un año para ser un adulto por completo, luego tendría que casarse con una mujer de buena familia y procrear para mantener su nombre. Pero eso no era todo, su hermano mayor estaba enfermo, podría morir antes de subir al trono y él sería quien tendría la responsabilidad de todo el territorio que reinaba su familia. Por eso ahora en este cumpleaños debía "elegir" en primera instancia a un grupo de damas para el día de su cumpleaños, cuando anunciaría el compromiso con una de ellas, pero sus padres bien sabían que su hijo no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, por eso le habían permitido, solo para que lo hiciera, elegir un hombre si lo prefería, o ambos, una mujer para procrear y un hombre para tener de amante o casarse si así gustara.

Pero no planearon que su hijo aceptara aquello, ese no era el problema principal, si no que su hijo acepto para que lo dejarán en paz de una vez, lastima por ellos pero su querido principe quizás nunca escogería entre tanto noble alguien con quien contraer nupcias y asegurar el futuro del reino.

Pero volviendo a aquella celebración, el salón decorado con colores dorados y rojos, solo con el afán de resaltar a los reyes y herederos al trono vestidos de negro o azul, como era la tradición familiar, el hermano mayor, Hitachi vestía un abrigo azul oscuro, con seda en las muñecas, sus zapatos de color azul con planta negra y una cita blanca ataba a su cabello, el conjunto le daba un aire de fantasma, como bromeaba, pero así se sentía él, un fantasma que podría desaparecer sin dejar nada bueno al paso. Los reyes vestían a juego, de negro con detalles dorados y perlas como aplicación en las costuras, pero lo que más resaltaba en aquella celebración es el ya mencionado cumpleañero, el príncipe menor, Sasuke, quien danzaba en la pista con una de las mujeres que su hermano le expreso hacer, ya que era la más bella a sus ojos.

Su nombre era Hinata, su cabello era del mismo tono del príncipe, pero largo y liso hasta su cintura, sus ojos blancos tenían curioso al joven, su delgado cuerpo y su figura era tan bella, llevaba un vestido celeste pastel, con encajes blancos , una capa a tono con el vestido y un collar de perlas en su cuello, realmente era la doncella más hermosa en el salón, pero no lo atraía en lo más mínimo, pero le agradaba que la muchacha se mostrara igual hacía él, por lo que entre baile y baile se hicieron cercanos, lo suficiente rápido para que el joven uchiha le permitiera llamarlo por su nombre, sin el honorifico.

-joven sasuke-dijo en voz baja la dama, tratando de llamar su atención- creo que debería llevara la pista a otras damas también, podría traerle problemas el solo hacerlo conmigo –su voz era respetuosa y melodiosa.

- mi estimada Hinata, si me permite llamarle así –ella asintió- como sabe, hoy debería elegir ese grupo de damas, pero como ya se dio cuenta no me interesa hacerlo y bailando es la única forma de escapar de ellas, usted lo hace de maravilla, permítame mantenerla conmigo hasta que no pueda más –dice tratando de ser considerado, llevaba casi una hora con ella, sabía que la pobre estaba agotada, pero también no quería tener que danzar con otras mujeres que lo mirarían con esos ojos que detestaba.

-pero ya casi estoy en mi limite –dice con precaución- eh sido lo más paciente que puedo, usted me agrada de amigo, pero necesito descansar, si gusta para no tener que hablar ni bailar con nadie del salón puede ir conmigo al balcón, no creó que se lo nieguen sus padres .

Sasuke encontraba que aquella dama era un ángel caído en su aburrimiento total, lo había entretenido mientras se aburria y le había comprendido, le debía una disculpa, así que asintió y con delicadeza camino con ella fuera de la sala, al balcón como sugirió y la ayudo a sentarse, colocándose a su lado.

-aaaah que agotada estoy, me sacare los zapatos, me están doliendo mucho los pies–dijo ella de manera informal viendo al joven príncipe, la verdad era que ellos se conocían desde niños, eran muy buenos amigos y casi confidentes, pero en frente de la multitud debían comportarse como lo que sus títulos les decía, el príncipe y una joven noble.

-lamento mucho hacer que sufrieras por mi culpa –dijo él, sentado cómodamente en el banco junto a ella, viendo a su alrededor, los guardias no dejaban que nadie se acercara a ellos, el lugar estaba rodeado de pilares de marfil, con diseño de pájaros, el suelo de cerámica con diseño de flores, el balcón estaba cerrado por una cerca del mismo marfil, que les llegaba a la cintura y a un lado de la banca donde se sentaron había una escalera que daba a los jardines del palacio, frente a ellos la entrada al salón, ahora cerrada con cortinas, quizás los guardias pensaron que debían darles privacidad, lo que agradeció bastante el príncipe.

-no te preocupes –dijo ella, quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos a su lado, luego se desabotono la capa y la coloco en hombros del joven, Hinata tenía personalidad de madre, como siempre le decía sasuke- no te la quites, hace frio y yo bajo este vestido estoy muy abrigada, necesito respirar aire fresco

- no quiero que te vayas a enfermar –dice viendo hacía el jardín con desgano, mientras la música se escuchaba de fondo, eso le agradaba además, hinata no lo obligaba a hablar nunca, para él la joven era como su hermana y sabia que ella sentía lo mismo, por eso no podrían casarse nunca, su lazo no se los permitía, se adoraban como hermanos, la sola idea de tener que embarazar a hinata hacia que el joven le dieran escalofríos, desechando la idea al instante.

- sasuke –le dice luego de unos minutos, tomando sus manos con una sonrisa de compasión- se que no te agrada tu situación, pero inténtalo por lo menos, no sabes que te podrías encontrar tras esa cortina… te lo digo como amiga, antes de que te impongan una mujer, elígela tu –al ver la cara de desagrado del pelinegro la joven río- o hombre, como gustes, la cosa es que trata… quiero que seas feliz

-escúchame hinata… su sabes muy bien lo que pienso de todo esto, me importa bien poco ser el rey –se soltó de las manos de ella con suavidad, para levantarse y caminar hacia la escalera viendo al jardín con pesar- no me casaré para ser rey… no quiero serlo y se que no te gustaría verme solo para siempre, pero es mi decisión no la tuya –se giro hacia ella, viéndola a los ojos con algo de molestía- eras la única que no me había dicho eso, no me presiones también

La joven suspiro, colocándose sus zapatos y camino hacia el, tomándose del brazo que le ofrecía el principe, sin decirse nada estaban a punto de bajar por la escalera, sabiendo ambos que irían al jardín a pasear cuando las cortinas se abrieron a su espalda y un guardia les hablo.

-su majestad, han llegado nuevos invitados y sus padres requieren de su presencia –el pobre hombre estaba asustado de haber interrumpido a los jóvenes, solo recibió una mueca del príncipe, quien se soltó de Hinata con pesar y camino otra vez a la luz del salón.

Ignorando las palabras de su amiga, que no entendió muy bien además camino por entre la gente del salón, esquivando a las mujeres que lo seguían y llego al trono, viendo a sus padres sentados aún hablando con una pareja y a su hermano mayor con un joven.

Ignorando la mirada de reproche de su madre se colocó a su lado, sentadose en la sillón que le correspondía, viendo a los extranjeros, el par que había visto de espaldas era un hombre con una mujer, nobles de un país lejano, él era rubio y ella pelirroja, ignoro sus nombres y solo saludo de forma cordial, con un movimiento de cabeza, porque su atención se la llevo otra persona, quien hablaba con su hermano, un joven rubio, su cabello alborotado hacía notar que no intento peinarse siquiera, sabía que perdería la batalla, era alto, no tanto como él pero le llegaría por lo menos a la altura de la nariz, delgado pero a través de la delgada tela de su traje de gala color blanco se podía apreciar que tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado, cuando sus miradas se encontraron por casualidad, se sorprendió por el tono azul de sus ojos, vivos, brillantes y llameantes, su rostro era de niño, pero sus ojos de un hombre por completo, el príncipe deseo que ese instante nunca terminará, pero fue el rubio quien rompió el contacto visual.

-alteza, les presento a mi hijo –el hombre rubio hablo a los reyes y a él, haciendo una seña al joven de blanco para que se acercara, el cual se colocó al lado de su padre, remplazando a su madre quien dio unos pasos atrás- mi primogénito, hijo… -dijo, haciendo una seña que le indicaba al rubio que se presentara.

Sasuke trataba de irradiar desinterés, aburrimiento y molestia , pero era lo contrario, no podía dejar de observar al joven ante él, ni sus ojos, aunque sus miradas ya no se encontraban, sentía un fuerte deseo de llevarlo a sus aposentos, apresarlo ahí y hacerlo suyo, tocar la piel bajo la molesta ropa, que los ojos azules lo vieran solo a él y escucharlo rogarle…

-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un placer conoceros al fin, su alteza-hizo una reverencia ante los reyes y el príncipe, cuando se levantó su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la el principe, quien a su parecer lo veía como si su presencia fuera una molestia, se sintió incómodo y desvió la mirada hacia los reyes.

"serás mío uzumaki" pensó el príncipe al escucharlo hablar, notando el nerviosismo del otro.


	2. principe, sea honesto

HOOOOLOOOOO OTRA VEZ c:

Decidí subir este cap antes de lo previsto x,D porque me emocione(?) quiero agradecer a quienes miraron mi fic :heart: me estoy esforzando para que quede bien~

Espero les guste como me está gustando a mi c: 3

Entonces~ como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen c: solo la historia es escrita por mi cabeza loca!

Saludos 3

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ahí estaba él, bailando en la pista junto a tantas otras parejas, con su impecable traje blanco, su capa café con figuras de llamas de tono rojo, con una sonrisa radiante, girando y sujetando con maestría y delicadeza la mano de aquella dama, ni más ni menos que su amiga Hinata, la cual no solo lo veía con una sonrisa preciosa, que nunca vio en ella antes , además de eso estaba algo sonrojada, se veían muy bien juntos, demasiado para el gusto del ahora amargado príncipe, que aún sentado en su lugar, junto a sus padres los veía danzar, con sus piernas cruzadas, los observa atento a cada movimiento que hacían ambos, golpeando la madera de su sillón con sus dedos impaciente, un poco molesto también. Su mejor amiga y el hombre que quería llevarse a la cama lo antes posible estaban en la pista de baile, se notaba a mucha distancia que disfrutaban bastante de la compañía del otro… sentía celos, por ambos, que su amiga bailará con aquel hombre que deseaba tanto y porque Naruto bailara con su amiga, quitándole a la única mujer que no le molestaba y podría decirse hasta cierto punto quería sacar a bailar.

Ambos reyes veían a su hijo menor con un poco de curiosidad, el rey pensando que su hijo no quería que nadie se acercara o tocara a la jovencita que bailaba antes con él, Hinata como sabia era su nombre, eso la hacía una buena candidata a boda según su punto de vista. Por otro lado su madre, que había notado esa extraña mirada que le dio su hijo Sasuke al joven Uzumaki cuando se presentó ante ellos y por supuesto noto que cuando el joven extranjero se giró para ir con sus padres a disfrutar del banquete que se había preparado en honor al príncipe, su retoño no pudo dejar de mirar la espalda baja del joven mientras este se alejaba de ellos, ni pudo evitar morder su labio inferior al mismo tiempo. ¿Su hijo había encontrado al fin un integrante del grupo que le habían solicitado con su marido? Lamentablemente era hombre, tomo el pañuelo de su bolso de mano y para luego secar el sudor de su frente con preocupación en su interior, conseguir esa ansiada descendencia quizás sería muy complicado para ella y su esposo, si las cosas seguían el curso por el que iban.

Sasuke no resistió más y se levantó de su lugar, tomando el sable que descansaba junto a su lugar, colocándolo en su cinturón camino sin perder más tiempo a la pista de baile, con clara intención de robarle al joven de cabello rubio a su amiga, mientras andaba tomo a la primera mujer que se encontró en el camino hacia donde estaba la pareja, sujetándola del codo la arrastro al centro del salón, al llegar a su destino se giró hacia ella y sujeto de la cintura para comenzar bailar, pero para su mala suerte, por no fijarse en lo que hacía de la forma que correspondía, saco a la peor mujer que pudo pensar que habría en el salón en su celebración de cumpleaños, sakura, la hija del mercader de su pueblo, el problema no era que ella no perteneciera a una familia noble, el problema radica en que como todos sabían, era una mujer bastante molesta y hostigaste, más aún desde esa vez que el príncipe, bastante aburrido además de algo ebrio se la llevo a un rincón del castillo y toco a escondidas de todos, pero no tuvo relaciones con ella, pero desde entonces aquella molesta mujer lo seguía a donde fuera, ya sea en las fiestas o en su trabajo por el pueblo.

-su majestad, mi principe sasuke –dijo con voz chillona al darse cuenta de que el mismo Sasuke la había sacado a bailar entre tantas doncellas y nobles que se encontraban en el salón en el momento, se acercó más de la cuenta a él, obviamente tratando de darle una vista de sus pechos a través del pronunciado escote de su vestido, el cual era muy provocador para la ocasión, una celebración de gala, pensó Sasuke al notar las intenciones obvias de la pelirrosa , el joven de pelo y ojos oscuros - que honor el verlo otra vez en esta noche tan importante para usted mi señor.

-mh… –respondió sin interés, sujetándola sin mucha preocupación por la estética del baile y guiando sus movimientos, se introduce con ella entre la multitud de personas bailando, buscando acercarse a la pareja que vio danzar hace unos momentos, ignorando las palabras que le decía aquella mujer, obviamente, invitándolo a su cama o a otro lugar con las mismas intenciones, sin ni un poco de pudor aunque estuvieran en medio del salón de baile, cuando Sasuke noto a los jóvenes que le interesaban, sin cuidado lanzo a la pelirrosa a los brazos de aquel rubio, la que chillo asustada y tomo de la cintura delicadamente a Hinata, ofreciéndole su mano en compensación por el susto, ella sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo tomo su mano, siguiendo los pasos de baile con su amigo. El joven de ojos oscuros vio hacia la pareja que había dejado con disimulo, la mujer estaba muy molesta alejándose de la pista y el rubio viendo hacia él con inquietud y molestia pensando en lo mal educado que se comportó el príncipe, enseguida alguna mujer más del salón le ofreció su mano para bailar y el la acepto.

-¿Qué significo eso príncipe? –dio Hinata sacándolo de sus pensamientos, miro a los ojos a su amiga quien lo observaba con curiosidad y entonces la culpa lo golpeo de lleno, había separado a su amiga de aquel joven rubio solo por un deseo egoísta que estaba en su interior y no podía retener- lo conozco lo suficiente para notar lo que pasa por su mente, así que prefiero que me lo diga usted antes de que lo adivine majestad, dejándolo en ridículo frente a tantas personas, su hermano y padres.

Sasuke detuvo la danza con una mueca de aburrimiento típica de él y con un gesto de su mano derecha le indico el balcón al que habían salido juntos hace un rato antes de que lo llamara el guardia, ella luego de comprender lo siguió sujetándose de su brazo, aunque ninguno de los dos noto la mirada de un joven de ojos azules, siguiendo su andar con cautela y siguiéndolos a través de las puertas del balcón, esperando no ser notado por la dama y el distinguido caballero.

Al llegar fuera no se detuvieron en el balcón como antes, si no que bajaron por las escaleras hacia el jardín del castillo, para caminar por él, sujetos del brazo, observando con tranquilidad y sin prisa el lugar donde estaban, el cual era un sector donde solo habían plantado rosas rojas, que ya empezaban a florecer, lugar que además estaba techado con una cúpula de metal, de casi dos metros de alto, donde las enredaderas de los barrotes estaban sujetas y entre ellas formaban un camino techado con hojas, la joven empezaba a perder la tanta paciencia que tenía para su acompañante, ya que su amigo no decía palabra alguna ni se dignaba a mirarla mientras avanzaban por el camino, estuvo a punto de hablar, pero escucho un suspiro con desgano, él príncipe había sido, luego de aquello le hablo por fin, deteniendo el andar de ambos.

-Hinata, te lo pido como amigo, dame a ese hombre con el que bailabas hace poco en el salón–dijo viéndola a los ojos sin titubear, no tomo sus manos, las de él estaban en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, escondiendo el nerviosismo que sentía serio , como nunca antes lo había estado frente a ese par de ojos, continuo su conversación- lo quiero para mí, lo pondré como candidato para la boda que debo tener- aunque no planeaba necesariamente eso, él quería una noche con su cuerpo, pero si lo decía su amiga de esa manera tan poco elegante se lo negaría obviamente.

- no …lo puedo… creer –dijo juntando sus manos y las llevo cerca de sus labios, escondiendo una brillante sonrisa, ella lo noto, era imposible que no lo hubiera hecho, había visto la mirada de su joven amigo sobre él, aquel amable y agradable joven que la invito a bailar, los estaba viendo fijamente mientras estaban en la pista de baile, pero nunca imagino ni paso por su mente que era por esa razón, sintió una tranquilidad tan grande en su pecho, al darse cuenta que él no era un tempano de hielo y si podía ser cautivado por alguien sin darse cuenta, pero noto que su amigo la veía algo preocupado, esperando su respuesta ¿quizás confundió su actitud con una negación a su petición? Eso sí que no, como amiga, no como hermana que era para el príncipe lo apoyaría sin dudarlo, quien sabe quizás incluso sería la madrina de la boda.

Cuando la joven mujer estaba por decirle que sí, escucharon un golpe estruendoso a sus espaldas, cuando se giraron a ver con la piel erizada del susto, por lo menos ella, él con la mano en el mango del sable que había traído consigo, vieron al rubio de traje blanco tan mencionado en el suelo, los siguió a través del jardín y ahora los miraba completamente avergonzado con su rostro de tono rojo, Hinata se preocupó, si los escucho obviamente se negaría ante los deseos de su amigo, pero para su tranquilidad y la del príncipe también, no escucho bien la conversación o escucho las cosas a medias.

-¡l-lo siento! N-no quise inte-interru… yo eeeh –se levantó rápidamente, con torpeza y sacudió sus pantalones algo sucios con tierra, viendo avergonzado hacia la pareja- no era mi intención int-inte… ¡interrumpirlos! ¡En verdad lo lamento majestad! –dijo reverenciando hacia Sasuke muchas veces, no sabía en donde esconderse, deseaba desaparecer de la faz del planeta en ese mismo instante, había interrumpido la proposición del príncipe por mera curiosidad, ahora si que estaba en un gran lío, pero era culpa del hombre de pelo negro por no asegurarse de que los guardas los mantuvieran en privado, pensó tratando de convencerse él mismo- l-los dejaré solos majestad –pero al momento que estaba por correr la voz más sensual que escucho en su vida lo detuvo ahí mismo.

- quieto ahí, joven de la familia Uzumaki –Sasuke trato de escucharse calmado y con voz de mando, pero la llegada del rubio lo había sorprendido demasiado, acelerando su pulso por el deseo y la adrenalina de que quizás los hubiera escuchado, espero que el idiota no hubiera escuchado lo que hablaban con Hinata, si no sus planes se irían con el viento y su cuerpo lejos de su alcance- eres un invitado aquí y tu descortesía hacia nosotros dos ha cruzado la línea de lo perdonable, Naruto Uzumaki –decir su nombre completo le había dejado un extraño sabor de boca que no supo definir.

Hinata rodo los ojos algo divertida de la situación y hablo fuerte para ambos jóvenes hombres a su lado, lo que le permitía su débil voz entre tanto ruido de pájaros del jardín

- su majestad, no sea tan rudo con el joven, ha sido mi culpa por no ser considerada hacia su persona y no haber respondido con mayor rapidez, la respuesta a su petición es obviamente que sí, espero aún me considere su amiga por sobre todo el problema que le eh causado en este día… –luego de expresarse decidió irse de la escena, dejando al hombre rubio desconcertado y asustado junto al principe, con una sonrisa en sus labios sintiéndose como una niña traviesa y pensando en cómo luego podría hablar de aquello a solas con Sasuke, para asegurarse de obtener los detalles de la historia.

En cuanto a Naruto, sus nervios lo estaban matando, el príncipe hablo de descortesía, la joven había dicho que sí a algo… ¿había interrumpido una propuesta de matrimonio? Oh no, el príncipe lo quemaría vivo eso era seguro, si es que no era más sádico o quería torturarlo antes, trago saliva mientras veía a la hermosa joven alejarse, hasta que su figura se perdió en el lugar, para luego notar como entraba al salón por donde había salido antes, casi dando saltitos… si, para su mala suerte había interrumpido una propuesta.

-joven uzumaki, me debe una disculpa- Sasuke habló cruzado de brazos, intentando que su voz se escuchara dura y algo molesta ante lo que había sucedido, mientras se encontraba viendo a la espalda del rubio, aunque no era precisamente la espalda lo que tenía a sus ojos cautivos, si no el trasero del joven frente a él, se preguntó si sería la tela lo que lo hacía ver tan apetecible.

-su majestad, por favor, ruego perdone mi intromisión a su propuesta a la joven, no era mi intención, se lo aseguro, por favor permita que se lo compense –dijo el rubio arrodillándose frente al príncipe con algo de temor, con u ligero temblor en su cuerpo por lo enojado que notaba al hombre frente a él, su país por desgracia era pequeño y estaba a cargo de otro reino mucho más grande y si había provocado la ira de este príncipe, de un reino tan poderoso como lo era el de la familia Uchiha, podría ser muy peligroso para él, su familia y una nación completa que estaba ahora a su espalda.

-al contrario de lo que usted piensa, no interrumpió más que una petición de amigo a una amiga –vio como los hombros del joven arrodillado se relajaron un poco, pero estaba tentado, esa posición hacia que su mente divagara por tantas posibilidades y estando a solas con aquel joven, en el jardín del palacio lo hacía querer llevárselo y hacerlo suyo, se notaba que era más fuerte que él y podría forzarlo si así gustara- acompáñeme por aquí, si desea compensarme como corresponde, lo hará…

El pulso de Naruto se relajó al escuchar que no interrumpió nada importante, pero sus músculos se tensaron al escuchar la compensación que le pedía el joven de pelo oscuro, su pulso se aceleró y sus labios se secaron ¿Qué lío había armado ahora? No podía echarse atrás, por su familia, por sus amigos en casa, por tanta gente que esperaba su regreso, no lo haría.

-lo seguiré majestad, para lograr conseguir su perdón –dice levantándose completamente seguro, con mirada decidida, tomando aire sin disimulo, ve al joven príncipe y siente que sus piernas tiemblan levemente al ver sus ojos, notar que lo observa de manera tan intensa, con un deseo oculto que temía descifrar.

Ambos jóvenes avanzaron en silencio por el jardín a oscuras, el rubio tratando de no perder la figura de Sasuke y el príncipe con un incontrolable calor en su interior, que amenazaba con enloquecerlo, caminaron por el sendero, entrando al bosque que existía dentro del mismo castillo, siguiendo un camino oculto entre los árboles, Naruto se quitó la capa que tenía puesta aún para que no se rompiera o quedara atrapada entre las ramas del lugar, entonces llegaron a un pequeño claro oculto en medio de aquel ilusorio bosque, los pajarós cantaban despacio, casi no se lograba escuchar ningún ruido más que a lo lejos la música del baile, en el claro existía una pequeña cúpula rodeada de plantas y enredaderas, si no te fijabas o bien te decían que estaba allí semejante lugar no lo notarias, el príncipe camino hacia esa cúpula y entro agachándose un poco, ya que era algo baja para la estatura de ambos, quedando oculto entre la oscuridad llamo al rubio desde ahí, el joven de blanco entro también en el lugar y al ver la banca de piedra que había en una esquina oscura de la pequeña construcción, por cortesía desde sus posiciones aristocráticas coloco su capa sobre ella, el pelinegro se sorprendió de la caballerosidad del joven y se sentó en ella, cruzando un poco sus piernas, viendo hacia el rubio.

-e-entonces majestad-dijo Naruto al fin, ya casi sin soportar su pulso acelerado por la mirada que le sostenía el príncipe local, desde que se había sentado en aquella banca- dígame como debo compensar mi descortesía hacia usted, que haré lo posible por remediar mi actitud- estaba avergonzado, odiaba el aura de insolencia del príncipe y su mirar, más aún la sonrisa triunfante en sus labios.

Sasuke lamío su labio inferior, procesando la situación en su mente y agradeció la suerte de que el extranjero fuera curioso y torpe sobre lo que sucedía a su alrededor, desabotono su chaqueta y quito la corbata de la misma, dejándola a su lado, viendo al rubio con mayor deseo que nunca, le hablo con voz ronca y seductora, que solo usaba con sus conquistas más difíciles, mientras que con su dedo le indicaba el suelo.

-ven aquí Uzumaki arrodíllate frente a mí, como un perro junto a mis pies –el joven rubio algo sorprendido y ofendido por la orden hizo caso al príncipe y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, al costado de sus rodillas lo veía fijo, no le importo manchar su impecable traje blanco con tierra y pasto, cuando el pelinegro tomo su mentón sintió su piel caliente y se le erizo la piel donde estaba tocando - dame placer con tu boca, aquí y ahora Naruto.

Su mente se puso en blanco y sudo en frío, con un ligero temblor, los ojos oscuros del príncipe lo tenían atrapado, sus manos temblaban, solo con eso ojos se había excitado un poco… pero… ¿haría lo que pedía el príncipe? Perdería su honor de noble, de caballero y todo por un capricho de aquel personaje, su interior se asqueo por completo de aquel ser frente a él, tan petulante y arrogante.

-¿y bien Uzumaki?-no quería usar sus tácticas de amenaza, bien podría mandar a quemar su país sin problemas, sin necesidad de una razón real, solo por castigarlo y luego lo haría suyo a la fuerza, frente a su hogar en llamas… pero podía ver en los ojos del otro la duda, el cómo pensaba lo que le estaba diciendo hacer, con los nervios a flor de piel además podía notar tras esa mirada ofendida un rastro de excitación también, solo quería arrancarle la ropa pronto, rápido.

Luego de unos momentos silenciosos y desesperantes para ambos jóvenes, el rubio cerro los ojos, rompiendo el contacto visual con el principe, levanto sus manos despacio, apoyándolas en las piernas del pelinegro, para luego que su derecha fuera sobre el pantalón negro del hombre de ojos oscuros, bajándolos para lograr ver en el interior de ellos, mordiendo su lengua para no ofender al hombre que estaba expectante ante su respuesta y acciones. Pero no negaría que en sus propios pantalones, aquel juego con el heredero del trono estaba activando también su hombría de forma muy placentera…

- sí, su majestad –dijo al fin el rubio, tragando saliva sonoramente- hare lo que me solicita príncipe Sasuke.


	3. principe, astuto

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *A* asadadadf

No saben lo feliz que me hace al ver que hay mas personas

Que les esta gustando mi fic *3* me hacen tan feliz ~~

Por eso decidi! Subir este capi antes de la fecha!

Por que si! :D la fecha de actualización eh decidido que sea los miércoles

Y bueno agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme un review

No se imaginan como me impulsan a escribir! Se los agradezco :D

Y bueno~ sin más sentimentalismos el capide esta vez!

PD: los personajes no son mios, solo la historia c:

ooo0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0ooo

No se lo esperó.

De verdad no pensó que Naruto aceptara su orden de forma tan rápida y que además ahora tuviera el rostro entre sus piernas, con su miembro completamente dentro de la boca.

Suspira, sujetando el cabello del rubio con fuerza, obligándolo a mover la cabeza alrededor de su miembro y que hiciera más espacio en esa boca para él, se sentía deliciosa la boca del otro, la humedad y la escurridiza lengua del rubio alrededor de su miembro, lamiéndolo como si se tratara de una paleta sumamente deliciosa. Las manos de Naruto estaban en el borde de la banca donde se había sentado hace poco Sasuke, apretando con fuerza sus dedos, haciendo que sus nudillos estuvieran cerca del tono blanco debido a que mantenía o aumentaba su agarre, pero lo que más llamaba su atención en este momento era que bajo la blanca tela del pantalón, aunque el rubio tratara de esconderlo con sus piernas, colocándolas de forma estratégica, aun así, había un bulto.

-ah mierda… -jalo el cabello del Uzumaki excitado, haciendo que este soltara un gemido de dolor por la brusquedad del hombre de ojos oscuros.

Lamiendo sus labios lo observa atento, deseaba más, mucho más de lo que estaban haciendo en este preciso instante, se imaginaba como se debería sentir estar en ese pequeño espacio oculto entre las piernas del extranjero, embistiéndolo con toda la fuerza que poseía y rapidez que le permitieran sus caderas y más, cada vez más, podría incluso amararlo a un pie de la banca con la corbata que se había sacado hace poco y hacer todo lo que su imaginación quería, en este mismo instante sin esperar más… entonces se dio cuenta que Naruto había dejado de mover su lengua, pero mantenía dentro de su boca su miembro.

- lámelo –ordeno con una sonrisa de victoria, tenía a aquel hombre, disfrutaba de su lengua poco hábil en su miembro, pronto lo arrastraría a su habitación, si era necesario con cadenas y grilletes lo mantendría prisionero de por vida allí, para tenerlo junto a él por siempre.

La voz del hijo de los Uchiha saco de sus casillas al rubio, con ganas de morder lo que tenía en su boca, romperlo en pedazos y dejarlo desangrándose en aquel lugar, luego volvería a la fiesta y pagaría a alguien para decir que estuvo en su compañía en el fatídico ataque que sufrió el príncipe, pero a quien trataba de engañar, su palabra contra la de un heredero al trono, aunque lo hiciera extremadamente bien luego todo se pondría peor , además, aunque nunca lo acepara, muy en el fondo se había excitado también.

Pero el rubio ya casi no lograba respirar como se debía, aquel miembro ocupaba mucho espacio de su boca y la saliva que escurría por su mentón amenazando con ensuciar su chaqueta lo distraía mucho, casi olvidando que necesitaba tomar aire… de pronto sintió que el pelinegro aflojaba el agarre en su cabello por lo que sacó el erecto miembro de su boca, con sus manos lo sujeto de la base y comenzó a humedecer la punta de este con su lengua, luego bajo las lamidas, mojando todo por el camino. Pero sentía asco, asco de lo que hacía… pero eso lo excitaba demasiado y se estaba notando cada vez más en su parte baja, se lograba ver sobre la tela que debería ocultar tal cosa además sabía que el príncipe lo había notado también, por sus ojos y su mirada lo pudo adivinar.

Saliva de Naruto caía al suelo en pequeñas gotas, para suerte de él, sin ensuciar su pantalón o lo hacía pero en la oscuridad él no lo lograba distinguir, vio de reojo como una mano de Sasuke se acercaba a su pecho, desabrochando los botones de su impecable chaqueta blanca, lento, una vez abierta lo comienza acariciar sobre la camisa su clavícula, su pecho y juguetear con un pezón sobre la ropa… reprimió un gemido gustoso en su garganta, no podía dejar que notara que aquello le estaba gustando.

-sasuke-kun! –se escuchó una voz molesta, chillona y a la vez histérica por el camino del bosque, avanzando mientras la mirada de la mujer no se centraba en el frente, si no a los costados, buscando la figura del que había llamado a gritos- sasuke-sama!

Ambos jóvenes detuvieron lo que hacían en un solo segundo, helados, esa voz sonaba muy cercana ¿Cómo fue que no la notaron hasta ahora?, el príncipe maldijo la mala suerte que acarreaba consigo esa noche, había traído al extranjero lejos de la fiesta, ¿Por qué Sakura había sido capaz de seguirlos tan lejos? Bajo la mirada a el rubio, el cual sonreía con malicia, volvió a meter el miembro por completo en su boca, haciendo que a Sasuke se le escapara un ronco gemido de sorpresa, se estaba vengando, tratando de dejarlo en vergüenza ante la mujer, pero solo lograba excitarlo más, la idea de ser sorprendido en algo tan impropio con aquel hombre le excitaba más de lo que ya estaba, deseo ser encontrado, pero luego entro en razón… lo jalo del cabello haciendo que levantara la mirada, alejándolo de su miembro, para encontrarse con los azules ojos de Naruto, susurrándole contra los labios, en un tono sensual innato, sin siquiera planearlo.

-esto no ha, acabado… recién comienza, prepárate… por que no escaparas de mí, te haré mío sea como sea –cuando lo soltó para arreglar su pantalón y esconder su erección, se quedó anonadado.

Naruto le escupió en el rostro, aprovechando la cercanía que tenían en el momento, seguido de eso se levantó, arreglo su pantalón con rabia, sacudiéndolo y vergüenza reprimida en su interior, para luego salir caminando con rapidez de aquella cúpula, escupiendo durante todo el camino de regreso al salón, asqueado, en su mente se felicitaba en silencio, por lo menos había podido insultar al idiota y candente príncipe. Se golpeó en la cabeza, no… él no era candente.

Pero Sasuke sonreía, limpiando la saliva de su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta y se levantó con tranquilidad, arreglando su pantalón de espaldas a la entrada de la cúpula mientras pensaba en lo interesante que había sido el rubio, en cómo se sentía su lengua además de lo estúpido, altanero y desafiante de su actitud, paso ambas manos por su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás al momento que aquella molesta mujer pelirroja entraba en el escondite del príncipe.

-¡aquí esta majestad! Lo eh estado buscando… tanto –se acercó a él tratando de lograr una voz seductora mientras se apegaba a su espalda, rodeo el pecho de Sasuke con sus brazos, tocando sobre la ropa su estómago y caderas - eh venido solo para complacerlo, podemos volver a jugar como aquella vez si así lo desea, estoy a su completa disposición.

Pero el Príncipe no se inmuto por la cercanía de la molesta joven, se giró con brusquedad empujándola con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndola caer al sucio suelo y camino tras los pasos de Naruto, sin prisa con una sonrisa divertida. Ya sabía cómo hacer para que su nuevo juguete no pudiese irse el del castillo y es más, no pudiera salir del país nunca jamás, a menos que fuera en un cajón con su corazón paralizado.

La pelirrosa mujer no podía comprender la actitud del pelinegro, aún en el suelo lo vio irse, ¿Qué hombre se niega a sus atributos? Ninguno, hasta ahora, no lograba caber en su pequeño cerebro por qué no había logrado su cometido, incluso se había puesto un vestido especial para la ocasión, mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos noto un trozo de tela sobre la banca a su lado, al levantarse para tomarlo se dio cuenta que era una capa, si no se confundía era de aquel extranjero, que bailo con la mujer de ojos opacos, que el príncipe robo de sus brazos… ¿él tenía que ver con la negativa? Aún con esa duda en su mente salió de la cúpula con la capa en sus manos, siguiendo las pisadas del príncipe de sus sueños, ya que no recordaba el camino por el que había llegado.

Cuando Sasuke llego al salón, aún mantenía aquella sonrisa, la cual se había transformado en una mueca tétrica en sus labios, entro con prisa, pasando entre los guardias y la gente que le abría paso al verlo acercar con esa expresión aterradora, incluso los guardias se habían sorprendido, con un disimulado escalofrió en sus cuerpos siguieron el movimiento del joven Uchiha, uno de ellos hablo a los músicos de la orquesta para que detuvieran la música en el instante, quedando en silencio completo la estancia. Incluso su estimada amiga lo vio cruzar el lugar, algo asustada, nunca le vio aquella expresión antes, llevo sus manos al pecho, quizás algo había pasado con los jóvenes cuando se fue, algo malo y ahora su amigo se vengaría de los presentes por haber sido avergonzado, no sería la primera vez que sucedería tampoco.

Su hermano mayor Hitachi, que ahora sentado en su lugar como príncipe heredero lo vio acercarse tan aprisa, con curiosidad miro hacia sus padres apoyándose en el sillón de su madre les pregunto con la mirada si ellos comprendían la actitud que tenía su hermano, ellos negaron, igual o más curiosos que él. Pero la madre de la familia, tuvo un escalofrió cuando su hijo menor ya estaba a un par de metros de ellos, su instinto de madre le decía que algo pasaría, haciendo que su estómago se revolviera ante los nervios.

Sasuke puso un pie en los escalones centrales del podio deteniéndose en ese instante, frente a sus padres y hermano, dispuesto a no perder más tiempo en hablar y girándose hacia los presentes con voz fuerte, clara y de mando hablo a todos los guardias.

-¡CIERREN TODAS LAS PUERTAS EN ESTE INSTANTE, NO DEJEN SALIR A LA FAMILIA DE EXTRANJEROS DEL SALÓN DE FIESTA! ¡LOS UZUMAKI NO TIENEN PERMITIDO IRSE BAJO NINGUN CONCEPTO HASTA QUE YO TERMINE DE HABLAR! –

Los guardias extrañados y aturdidos cumplieron la orden directa del príncipe, mientras los cuchicheos de los invitados no se hicieron esperar, rumoreando que quizás los extranjeros habían ofendido a la familia, los reyes o peor al príncipe que todos sabían, era muy enfático con el tema de castigar los insultos hacia su persona.

Cerca de la mesa con el banquete de la fiesta se encontraba Minato, el joven padre de Naruto y cabeza de la familia Uzumaki, observo con temor hacia el lugar donde estaban los reyes, viendo como esa figura de negro ordenaba que su familia no podría irse del lugar, miro a su esposa que a su lado se notaba demasiado molesta y algo asustada, se tomó de su mano, ella lo apretó demasiado quizás… solo un pensamiento estaba en sus mentes en aquel momento: "¿Qué diablos hiciste ahora Naruto?".

-¡qué significa esto Sasuke! Has interrumpido la celebración y asustado a los invitados ¡explícate en este instante! –el rey se levantó de su asiento molesto, viendo a su hijo con enojo, no solo habia dado una orden a la guardia de palacio sin consultarle, si no que obligaba a una familia que había sido de su completo agrado a permanecer en el lugar, una tontería para su gusto. La reina tomo su mano, para hacer que se calmara y llevarlo a sentarse otra vez, viendo a su hijo preocupada, su instinto de madre funcionaba otra vez, esto no podría ser algo bueno o quizás solo otro berrinche de su hijo.

Hitachi se levantó, acomodando su chaqueta, mientras hacía lo mismo con los puños de esta se dirigió a el guardia a su lado y con una voz baja, pero aun así clara hablo- traigan a la familia de la que está hablando mi hermano en este instante –los guardias que estaban cerca corrieron para hacer cumplir la orden, la estancia mantenía el silencio total, ahora nadie sabía o imaginaba que era lo que sucedía, a lo lejos dos mujeres, una de cabello oscuro y otra de pelo rosa trataban de acercarse a ver, preocupadas ambas, una por su amigo y la otra por lo que estaba en su mente desde la negativa del príncipe a sus encantos de mujer.

En menos de cinco minutos los padres de Naruto llegaron por si mismos frente a la familia Uchiha, sin comprender nada, aún tomados de la mano, mientras de lejos se escuchaban los gritos de Naruto, que se negaba a acercarse al podio, pero entre cuatro guardias lo llevaron arrastrando por el suelo, sujetándolo de las piernas, mientras chillaba y maldecía a la guardia. Para vergüenza total de su madre, quien al llegar junto a ellos lo golpeo y obligo a arrodillarse frente a los Uchiha, gruñéndole enrabiada, mientras le hablaba sobre castigos, Minato se dirigió a Sasuke.

-Alteza, perdone mi osadía hacia usted, pero me gustaría saber de qué se le acusa a mi familia de hacer –llevo una mano a su pecho, viéndolo con preocupación- si fue algo hecho por mi desconsiderado hijo permítame a mi compensarlo, mi país es pequeño y está a mi cargo, pero por favor permítame hacer lo que pueda por arreglar la situación.

Naruto aún arrodillado en el suelo trato de hablarle a su padre, pero su amable y comprensiva madre le metió su zapato a la boca sin ningún cuidado, para lograr callarlo, susurrándole que ya había hecho demasiado para estar en esta situación, aunque no fuera su culpa quizás, pero lo más seguro es que si, así que se mantuviera callado o ella misma lo haría picadillo. Naruto calló al instante.

-No se asuste señor, su hijo no me ha ofendido ni a mi familia o país –dijo Sasuke, con voz tranquila, sorprendiendo a toda la estancia ¿estaba haciendo tanto problema y la familia no había hecho nada para causarlo?

Era un berrinche sin lugar a dudas.

-entonces señor, ¿qué es lo que nos mantiene aquí? –esta vez hablo la mujer de la familia, viendo al príncipe, ya que sus padres no habían dicho nada sobre esto

- como la mayoría aquí presente tiene conocimiento, esta celebración tiene como fin que yo logre escoger un grupo de personas para contraer matrimonio –dijo al momento que se giraba hacia sus familiares, quienes asintieron, dando a entender que lo mencionado por su hijo era cierto- entonces, padre, madre eh decidido con quien quiero hacerlo –el silencio se hizo más pesado y el ambiente algo agobiante para los que veían con sorpresa al joven Uchiha- deseo casarme con aquel hombre –apunto a él joven rubio en el suelo arrodillado, bajo la mano de su madre- otórguenmelo como regalo de cumpleaños si así lo quieren, yo ya no quiero elegir entre varias mujeres, hombres, lo que sea… yo quiero contraer nupcias con él.

Silencio.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! –grito sakura desde un lado del salón, sujetándose el pelo desesperada, sin creer lo que decía su amado Sasuke, nunca en su mente paso la idea de no ser la esposa, siendo la única mujer que el príncipe había tocado, más aún odiaba pensar que sus sospechas habían acertado.

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY –dijo saltando en su puesto mientras aplaudía bajo Hinata, extasiada por la propuesta, saliendo por completo de su actitud de noble reservada y madura, sorprendiendo a algunos asistentes que habían perdido la atención en la escena de sus gobernantes.

Silencio total otra vez.

Ambos padres del rubio miraban sorprendidos y casi sonrientes a la familia Uchiha, los problemas para su país natal se acabarían si aquel matrimonio se concretaba, llegaron con la intención de casar a su hijo con una mujer noble de buena familia, esto no era lo esperado pero era mil veces mejor, a Minato casi le salía oro de la boca de la felicidad que tenía en su interior en este momento.

Hitachi miraba a su hermano y luego al rubio sorprendido, nunca pensó que su hermano sería… bueno si lo había pensado.

Ambos reyes apretaron los puños, consternados, no tendrían nietos… ¡pero siempre se podría contratar una mujer para engendrar hijos! Incluso podría parecerse al rubio para que fuera más "real"… quizás no sería tan mala idea darle a su hijo lo que pedía.

Sasuke sonreía victorioso, había ganado, tendría ese trasero en su recamara… y no le importaba para nada tenerlo toda la vida allí, es más le agrado la idea en el fondo de su corazón… cualquier cosa siempre podría cancelar el matrimonio si así quería.

Y en cuanto a Naruto…

Pues Naruto estaba azul… sin creer lo que había escuchado, sin creer que sus padres estaban aceptando la oferta y los reyes también.


	4. principe,un consejo

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AQUÍ YO C; con nuevo capi

Enserio muchas gracias por los mensajes que me dejan

No saben como me inspira y siento su apoyo para escribir QuQ

Estoy feliz de que mi historia este gustándoles c:

Asdasd y no se que másdecir más que soy feliz 3

Aquí el capiii!

ooo0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0ooo

Luego de aquella desquiciada noche, en donde sus padres habían concretado la maldita proposición de matrimonio, pusieron fecha de la famosa boda, acordaron que su hijo viviría en aquel reino y que su virginidad estaba en manos del príncipe para cuando quisiera poseerlo, todo sin que Naruto tuviera voz o voto en el asunto.

Se sentía pasado a llevar e ignorado por sus padres, todos estaban felices, menos él sobre todo él, no podía creer que sus padres lo habían vendido prácticamente, eso es lo que hicieron, lo vendieron como si fuera un simple sirviente que no les servía de nada en casa, aunque ya no existían pero el concepto era parecido, ahora se habían marchado del reino abandonándolo aquí... el rubio no podía estar más enfadado con su familia, su país completo y su mala suerte, como se lo explicaría, como explicarle a aquella persona esto que había sucedido, quizás viniera por él, sería tan bueno, necesitaba ver a esa persona, pero sabía que cualquier carta que escribiera primero la leería su "prometido" antes si quiera que llegara al cartero, debía encontrar una manera de que no lo hiciera para poder comunicarse con la persona que estaba en su mente, pero, ¿Cómo engañar al idiota? Era tan difícil y si era sorprendido lo pasaría muy mal, más de lo que ya lo está pasando, pero tenía esa necesidad en su pecho de escribirle y esperar su respuesta, o que llegara a verlo aunque fueran por unos minutos.

El pensativo y triste joven vestía con la ropa que le hizo llegar el Uchiha menor: pantalones de tono naranja que llegaban hasta su tobillo, una polera de malla negra y sobre ella otra negra normal de manga larga, una camisa blanca con delicados bordados de hojas que se puso sobre ambas poleras para dar un toque algo más sofisticado, para acabar el conjunto un par de zapatos café. El mimado príncipe en definitiva tenía un gusto muy extraño para la ropa, ¿o acaso sería para que no lo confundieran con otra persona y lo dejarán salir del castillo? Eso tenía más sentido, era ropa de prisionero sin duda.

Sentado en el jardín, suspiro, pensando en un plan que había creado hace unos segundos para enviar la carta, realmente necesitaba comunicarse lo más pronto que pudiera o se volvería loco… extrañaba la voz tranquilizadora de esa persona.

Cuanto lo necesitaba.

Naruto se arremango el pantalón hasta las rodillas para poder ir a la pequeña laguna que había cerca de donde se había sentado, dejando los zapatos sobre la banca donde estuvo hace poco y fue a mojarse los pies, entrando en la pequeña laguna hasta que el agua le llego a las rodillas, mojando un poco el pantalón. Se encontraba preso, era un prisionero en aquel castillo solo porque el condenado príncipe Sasuke se había encaprichado con él y sus bobos padres querían darle en el gusto a su pequeño y estúpido retoño por su cumpleaños, fue tratado como objeto por aquellas personas, pero lo que más le dolía es que sus padres también lo hubieran hecho.

Fue un intercambio, su hijo por tierras, poder, dinero y vida para su país, eso era su valor.

Vinieron a su mente recuerdos de la noche anterior de la nada, desde que había llegado a la fiesta y cuando quedo arrodillado frente a los cuatro Uchihas, su nueva "familia", ni siquiera encajaba ahí, todos eran de piel pálida, ojos oscuros y profundos, además de una presencia que inspiraba algo de temor. Luego en su pequeño cine mental paso una interesante película, de aquellos momentos en la cúpula del jardín, logrando que se sonrojara por completo en un solo instante, al darse cuenta por fin de lo que había hecho en ese lugar, con aquel príncipe y se dio cuenta que había caído desde el principio en el juego.

-aah maldición, maldición!-comenzó a patear el agua y las plantas acuáticas que habían cerca por pura rabia que tenía en su interior reprimida desde aquel fatídico momento- imbécil, asqueroso, estúpido, idiota, ególatra, príncipe engreído! Desquitado y… sen…–se quedó en silencio, mordiendo su lengua mientras se ponía a pensar por un segundo lo que estaba en su punta de la lengua y estuvo a segundos de decir si no hubiese estado atento ¿sensual? ¿esa era realmente la palabra que en su cerebro había para aquel joven?-…Idiota! Idiota Naruto! ¡No pienses en esas cosas estúpidas que le estarás dando diversión sin darte cuenta!- se reprocha, golpeando su frente con las palmas de las manos, alternando cada una para golpearse, intentando borrar la palabra de su pizarra mental, con ganas de llorar.

Mientras estaba golpeándose con tanto ímpetu, escucha un ruido casi inaudible a su espalda si no fuera porque estaba algo pendiente de su alrededor no se hubiera percatado, al girarse nota al causante de su desgracia, sentado en aquella banca donde estuvo él y había dejado sus zapatos hace unos minutos. Estaba dándole la espalda, tenía puesta una camisa blanca, impecable, un cinturón ancho de tono negro sobre esta y pantalón gris, eso era lo que lograba distinguir desde su posición, suspirando fue a sentarse también, orientado al lado contrario del príncipe, ambos hombros derechos casi tocándose, rozando apenas, con un contacto tan cercano pero lejano a la vez, había un ambiente extraño entre ambos, un silencio incómodo y molesto además, que ninguno quería romper todavía.

Existía un silencio total, un ambiente frio y pesado, pasarón los minutos hasta que el Uchiha finalmente decidió hablar, girando su rostro hacia Naruto emite un ruido para que le mirara, no planeaba hablarle a una pared, si no a el hombre con el que estaba planeando tener una noche fogosa y lujuriosa. Pero a Sasuke le tomó por sorpresa que ambos rostros se encontraran a apenas unos centímetros de distancia uno del otro cuando el rubio lo miro, El joven de naranja se sonrojo ligeramente, al Uchiha se le acelera el pulso apenas sonrojándose ¿quizás? , pero descarto ese pensamiento al instante, armando un poco de valor en su mente, aún sin despegar sus oscuros ojos de los azules iris de naruto le habla suavemente, como si quisiera acariciarlo con aquellas palabras tan simples.

-¿Naruto, por qué estas destruyendo el jardín que mande a hacer para ti? –movió su mano ligeramente hacia la de su acompañante, con intención de sujetarla con la suya, para evitar que este huyera de su lado, pero no pudo sujetarla antes que el rubio le respondiera.

Su corazón se aceleró en tiempo record, como si hubiera corrido una maratón en milisegundos antes de escuchar aquella pregunta, ¿acaso el príncipe de verdad había?... un momento, dijo su sentido común y su cerebro, mientras le enseñaba diversas imágenes de la noche pasada, la famosa fiesta, repaso el camino hacia la cupula y el regreso un par de veces.

-este jardín estaba desde anoche, no ha cambiado absolutamente nada hipócrita mentiroso, no deberías siquiera pensar en ser rey con tantas mentiras, controla tu asquerosa lengua, serpiente imbesil.

Sasuke maldijo la buena memoria de Naruto, maldijo la osadía, la valentía, la suspicacia que poseía su ahora prometido, pero a la vez bendijo aquellos labios que estaban entreabiertos, esperando una respuesta de su parte, sintió la necesidad de morderlos, rápido, pero apretando los puños se contuvo con algo de dificultad.

-trataba de ser romántico idiota, solo debías decir: " gracias" no es tan difícil pronunciar aquella simple palabra, o bien decir esta pequeña frase que te traería un buen premio cada noche: "tómame soy tuyo príncipe mío"- su traviesa mano derecha cruzo por el estómago de Naruto, apenas rozando con la delgada tela que estaba cubriendo su piel y se logró apoyar en la banca, junto a las caderas del rubio, usando su brazo como baranda para que no se fuera en un arranque de vergüenza, rabia o valentía y a la vez, mantenerlo más cerca aún de lo que ya estaban, viéndose a los ojos mientras se insultaban mutuamente-trato de cambiarte la cara de depresión que tienes ¿y así lo agradeces?

- ja! Ya quisieras, eres un imbécil nunca te diré esas famosas palabras – rompió el contacto visual con el Uchiha, mirando otra vez hacia la laguna, le exigió con voz clara y sin titubear- así que déjame en paz en este mismo instante Sasuke Uchiha–trato de levantarse pero se dio cuenta del brazo que se lo impedía, con rabia volvió su rostro hacia Sasuke para gritarle que necesitaba ir al baño, por lo menos así podría escapar de su compañía y si no resultaba siempre podría recurrir auna patada en la zona delicada de los hombres.

Pero en lugar de eso se encontró con unos labios fríos, suaves e insistentes sobre los suyos, por instinto abrió apenas su boca para hablar y a gritos alejar al dueño de esos labios de su cuerpo, pero el Uchiha no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de probar aquella boca que no saboreo a gusto la noche pasada, introduciendo su lengua a prisa en la boca del otro, explorando sin tapujos, con extrañeza noto que el otro trataba de alejarse, pero lo rodeo con sus brazos, ambos y apego más a su pecho, obligándolo a quedarse consigo, Naruto no tardo en dejarse llevar.

El rubio llevo las manos a la nuca del Uchiha, con claras intenciones de jalarlo desde ahí para que se alejara por el dolor, pero no esperaba que besara tan bien, que su hábil lengua guiara la suya y que le gustara la sensación de ser besado por él, antes de percatarse de lo que hacía movió su pierna derecha para apoyar el pie sobre la banca, el Uchiha la sujeto desde el muslo y la acomodo al otro lado de su cuerpo, mientras que con su otra mano jalaba del rubio hasta sentarlo sobre sus piernas, frente a él, con sus estómagos pegados, lo rodeaba con ambos brazos desde la cintura y los delgados dedos de Naruto estaban perdidos entre el negro cabello de Sasuke, sujetándolo mientras el beso se volvía más intenso.

No supieron como, pero sus movimientos estaban tan bien coordinados que si Sasuke quería acomodar mejor al rubio en sus piernas este lo hacía antes de que siquiera el pelinegro lo jalara.

Se separaron por aire, Naruto no podía entender como había llegado de estar blasfemando al príncipe a estar besándolo, sobre sus piernas y con ganas de volver a hacerlo y de más, Sasuke lo noto, lamiendo sus labios con los ojos entrecerrados, el rubio abrió un poco más la boca para sacar su lengua al encuentro de la que estaba en sus labios, jugando con ella antes de volver a besarse intensamente.

-ejem… -el jardinero junto con un par de personas más habían llegado a dar mantención a la zona del jardín, inoportunos, sasuke deseo que decapitar a las personas sus padres aún lo permitieran, pero no, desde que mando a cortar las cabezas de un par de personas ellos lo prohibieron.

Otra interrupción, cuando Naruto se detuvo en seco y se removió incomodo, tratando de huir lejos de la situación Sasuke perdió la paciencia, levantándose aún con el otro entre sus brazos, sujetándolo del trasero vio a las personas frente a él con molestia, dándoles ordenes que Naruto no se molestó en escuchar para nada, solo se aferró al cuello del príncipe y de las caderas con sus piernas, escondiendo la cara en su cuello de vergüenza, recriminándose por dejarse llevar por las intenciones del Uchiha sin siquiera percatarse, pero pensando en su interior que aquello en que los sorprendieron no era nada, absolutamente nada en comparación con lo de aquella cúpula en medio del jardín.

¿Sasuke siempre fue tan alto como para cargarlo sin problemas? No, no era mucha la diferencia de estatura, pero la fuerza si era muy desigual entre ambos, pero dada la situación ya no le importaba, solo quería esconder la cabeza en la tierra para siempre.

Sasuke camino por el jardín con el rubio aún sujeto de él, pensativo, aquel beso le trajo más sensaciones de las que pensó, más deliciosas de lo que sintió antes… ¿Qué era tan diferente en este beso con lo que habían hecho a escondidas de noche?¿Por qué quería casarse en este mismo instante? ¿Por qué deseaba más besarlo que llevarlo a la cama?

En silencio las respuestas llegaron solas a cada pregunta.

Naruto había correspondido voluntariamente el beso, sin amenazas.

Quería casarse, para tener al rubio solo para él…

Y deseaba más su corazón, que su cuerpo.

Porque la verdad, Sasuke se estaba enamorando de Naruto Uzumaki y se daba cuenta de eso.

Pero Naruto no sentía nada por Sasuke, o eso pensaba el rubio.

Cuando Sasuke trato de llevar a Naruto dentro del castillo este se resistio y a jalones junto a gritos hizo que lo bajara, cuando estaba por irse del lugar el príncipe lo arrincono contra la pared de piedra, aplastándolo con su cuerpo, haciendo que naruto sintiera que un extraño calor le invadía desde el interior, pero cuando El otro intento volver a besarlo se resisitio y esta vez lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, empujándolo, golpeándolo y a manotazos.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –dijo el Uchiha sujetándolo de las muñecas y viéndolo con una expresión de molestia, no lograba entender los cambios de humor del rubio, menos cuando hace tan poco era tan dócil en sus brazos.- deja que te bese otra vez Naruto!

-no! No me besaras, no te lo permitiré –desvió la mirada del príncipe y miro alrededor, no lograba ubicar el lugar, la pared de piedra debía ser una de las murallas del castillo, a su alrededor solo habían árboles frondosos y el pequeño sendero solo seguía junto a la pared, quizá era el camino que usaban los jardineros al trabajar, cuando elevo la mirada para ver el cielo sasuke beso su cuello y lo hizo estremecer, lucho para soltar sus muñecas, pero no lo lograba.

La fuerza de Sasuke era demasiada, lo tenía arrinconado contra la muralla tanto que le dolía la espalda, incluso usado sus piernas lo trataba de someter, aplastando las de Naruto contra la pared de piedra.

-no te estoy preguntando! Lo harás –lo sujeto del mentón con rabia, apretándolo con demasiada fuerza quizá, solo podía pensar en hacer que el rubio le obedeciera de una vez, que se dejara tocar y besar sin oponer resistencia- eres mi prometido, te vas a casar conmigo, cumple tus deberes como esposa! –los ojos de Naruto se cristalizaron y mordió la mano de sasuke con rabia, quien lo soltó al instante por el dolor, viendo la sangre que corría de la herida.

Aprovecho el momento para huir corriendo, con el corazón a mil, hace tan solo un par de minutos aquel beso había sido tan perfecto, delicioso y dulce, pero ahora era asqueroso, le asqueaban las manos de sasuke sobre él.

Mientras corría entro al castillo por el balcón que daba al salón de baile, lo cruzo a toda prisa ignorando las palabras de los trabajadores que dejaba atrás, corriendo a toda velocidad mientras escuchaba como el pelinegro gritaba su nombre furioso, lo seguía, si lo atrapaba lo violaría de seguro, tenía miedo, estaba aterrado…

¿Por qué esta pesadilla se camuflaba de sueño tan fácil y le hacía olvidar lo que sucedía?

Antes de darse cuenta había atravesado todo el castillo corriendo, sin zapatos, agitado y con la visión nublada con las lágrimas que se negaban a salir, escuchando esos gritos que lo llamaban, salio por la puerta principal, abriéndola con dificultad, pero en cuanto salió y se dispuso a abajar los escalones de la entrada lo vio.

Aquella persona que deseaba tanto ver, que ansiaba escribir para que lo sacara del infierno, viéndolo sorprendido, vestía de color crema, una chaqueta larga hasta las rodillas, pantalón negro con botas de montar, una espada en su funda junto a la cintura y su cabello despeinado a causa de el galope del caballo que sujetaba su asistente, con los ojos viéndolo asustado, no se esperaba verlo en aquel lugar, eso se apreciaba a la distancia, sus miradas estaban fijas en el otro.

Bajo los escalones lo más rápido que pudo, extendiendo sus brazos hacia la persona, quería lanzarse a su pecho, el individuo avanzo hacía él al mismo tiempo, elevando sus brazos para recibirlo, olvidándose por completo de lo que estaba haciendo.

-gaara!

Pero antes de hallar el consuelo en los brazos protectores de su amigo, algo lo jalo del brazo, obligándolo a retroceder, casi haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por el abrupto cambio y vio una espada apuntar al pecho de su amigo pelirrojo, obligándolo a retroceder un par de pasos desde donde estaba.

El Uchiha mayor miraba al rubio con molestia, fijo apretando su brazo, a punto de darle un castigo… pero luego su mirada se volvió piadosa, soltando el agarre del brazo de Naruto, para hablarle en tono fraternal al notar un par de lágrimas caer por su rostro.

-Naruto, ahora eres un Uchiha, te ruego que no corras así para recibir a un invitado –quitándose el guante blanco limpio su rostro y le sonrío- ahora tengo planes con el joven, te ruego esperes a que terminemos nuestra reunión y dejare que se vean sin ningún problema.

El rubio asintió, dándose cuenta de que había un grupo de alrededor 15 personas tras Gaara, a algunos los conocía a otros no, pero era obvio que venían al castillo Uchiha por una visita diplomática, no sintió vergüenza de su ropa, ni de su actitud, pero pudo percatarse que Hitachi había adivinado su estado, sus pensamientos y le dio un pequeño salva vidas, para que esperara a el pelirrojo con paciencia.

-lo lamento príncipe –dijo limpiando sus ojos otra vez-solo que me sorprendió ver a mi amigo luego de tanto tiempo, me comportare como se debe, ruego me disculpe y le pido que baje la espada –Hitachi asintió, relajando sus músculos y guardando su espada otra vez.

-lamento esta interrupción señores, por favor ingresen al salón de la reunión –dijo Hitachi avanzando hacia las escaleras-síganme, los guiare – las 15 personas siguieron al príncipe heredero, sin hablar ni opinar absolutamente nada.

Gaara miro a su amigo y luego de dedicarle una sonrisa le tomo ambas manos, apretándolas como cuando niños, susurrando: " tranquilízate, estare aquí una semana… hablaremos luego" Naruto asintió, cuando las manos de su amigo lo soltaron por fin pudo sonreír desde el corazón.

Desde la puerta del castillo los observa Sasuke con un nudo en el estómago y la mano empuñada con rabia ¿Quién era aquel sujeto? ¿Qué era de naruto? Y más aún ¿que significaron las palabras de su hermano cuando paso por su lado? dijo, con una mueca de vergüenza que nunca vio en él. "No sé qué hiciste pero su corazón está cada vez más lejos, lo perderás sasuke y te saldrá caro"

Él era Uchiha Sasuke y nunca le quitarían nada de su propiedad y eso incluía a Naruto.


	5. principe, perdió

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA otra vez!

Aquí yo x,D antes de tiempo con otro capitulo c:

Es que no saben como me alegra ver sus mensajes QwQ

Asdsasd me hacen muy felish 3

Pues por eso les traje el capitulo antes c; y el miercoles

Si habra otra actualización c:

…..

Y se que me odiarán en este cap :,D

Pero la historía se pondrá buena desde aquí (?)

-huye a esconderse tras una pared(¿?)-

Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen c; solo la historia

Saluudos *-*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La situación no se había puesto mejor desde que aquel pelirrojo rondaba el castillo desde hace dos días, apenas si podía acercarse al rubio, por dos razones: una, que su hermano lo lleno de trabajos, como guiar y acompañar a la delegación del joven en sus pequeños viajes por el reino y dos, Naruto lo evitaba por completo, para su desgracia cada vez que lo encontraba solo su prometido literalmente corría lejos en cuanto lo veía.

Solo un par de veces logro sorprenderlo y robarle un beso a su prometido, a veces, escondidos tras la puerta del salón o en el jardín, entre algunos árboles y una sola vez, solo una vez había podido tocar más, pero Naruto logró escapar antes de que sus caricias subieran de tono, tanto que deseaba tocar su cuerpo y que él otro hiciera lo mismo con él, pero no, nada, con suerte había podido darle besos… todo por culpa del pelirrojo y su hermano mayor por darle tantas cosas que hacer en estos días.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras caminaba al salón para la cena, al fin, comería solo con sus padres, hermano y escurridizo prometido, de paso al acabar de comer hablaría con él, necesitaba explicarle que necesitaba por lo menos uno de sus besos. Pero al entrar a la estancia, lo primero que vio fue a su rubio sentado junto a Gaara, gruño bajo y molesto fue a sentarse junto a su hermano, el lugar que le correspondía por nacimiento, luego de acomodarse quedo viendo a ambos jóvenes frente a él con molestia, pero ellos no se inmutaron, aunque Gaara se sentía bastante incómodo.

El ambiente durante la cena no era el mejor, además desde que Sasuke se había percatado de que aunque encerrara a Naruto en el castillo, solo pudiendo verlo a él este solo lo odiaría, más de lo que ya lo odiaba. No formaría un sentimiento por él y la oportunidad se le estaba yendo por las manos a su hermano menor, Itachi estaba algo preocupado, Había intentado hablar con él pero no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

Recordó la pequeña discusión con su hermano mientras comía un poco de arroz.

"-no te entrometas en lo que no te importa Itachi! –le gritado sasuke, nunca le falto el respeto antes, claro hasta ahora, estaban frente a frente en el despacho del príncipe mayor, antes de la hora de almuerzo, se había hartado de la actitud de Sasuke hacia el joven que llegó al país como representante del rey, si seguía tratándolo tan mal las demás personas le dirán a su rey y tendrían problemas diplomáticos solo porque no supo controlar su lengua. Como siempre.

-¡no tienes cinco años Sasuke! ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo importante que es aquel hombre para nuestra relación con el rey de la arena? Necesitamos tener buena comunicación con él -Itachi golpea la mesa de su despacho con molestia viendo fijamente a su hermano, quien se paseaba por frente a su estante lleno de libros sobre su país y otros sectores del mundo. Todos los que no había conocido y le gustaría conocer, que quizá nunca podría ver más que en libros, su salud empezaba a empeorar pero trataba de no demostrarlo.

-¡está coqueteándole a mi prometido! No esperes que me comporte con alguien así, ¡no dejaré que haga eso bajo mi techo! Ese hombre es mío Itachi, me pertenece solo a mí –dijo apuntando a la puerta, como si Naruto estuviera ahí escuchando la pelea de ambos, cosa que por supuesto no era así, estaba paseando con su amigo por los jardines de palacio- está intentando robármelo, ¡no me hará eso! Nadie me quitara algo que es mío hermano, ¡nadie! Lo enviare a la horca si osa siquiera intentar abrazar a mi futuro esposo y me importa una mierda si nos vamos a guerra por eso, podemos ganarles si pasa algo así

-¡no es tuyo! Es tu prometido, lo es no te lo niego, pero es una persona sasuke, si tanto lo amas no lo asustes de esta forma, solo estás haciendo que se aleje de ti ¡date cuenta que lo pierdes con las actitudes que tienes hacia él y su amigo!- se acercó a su hermano molesto, preguntándose porque era tan cabeza dura- si tanto lo amas no hagas que te odie de la forma que lo hace ya, no es tuyo sasuke, es una persona no una cosa que puedes poseer. Y si llega a cruzar por tu cabeza matar a ese hombre yo mismo te encerrare en la cárcel de palacio –lo apunto con su dedo, frunciendo el ceño enojado y con el corazón palpitando demasiado rápido.

-¡mis padres pagaron una gran suma de dinero por su mano! Eso lo hace completamente mío me pertenece y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana con lo que es mío, deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos, ¡ni si quiera estarás vivo para cuando me case! ¿te das cuenta de porque quiero que sea pronto? ¡te morirás maldición! –Sasuke se alejó de Itachi y salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras él, furioso.

Itachi negó con pesar, sí las cosas seguían el curso por el que estaban avanzando Naruto terminaría por huir del castillo y su hermano persiguiéndolo como si fuera un ladrón. Además de que su muerte no era una excusa para lo que hacía su hermano…"

Al acabar la cena el rey permitió a los jóvenes amigos levantarse antes de la mesa, con una mirada furiosa por parte de su hijo menor, quien casi se levanta para seguirlos si no fuera porque Itachi lo obligo a volver a sentarse, entonces el rey reprendió a ambos hermanos, por su poca preocupación con sus invitados de tan lejano lugar, dándoles más tareas y que debían de completar a la perfección.

Naruto y Gaara, ajenos a lo que sucedía en el núcleo Uchiha caminaban despreocupados por los pasillos del castillo, observando pinturas que ni Naruto había contemplado antes, sus conversaciones eran animadas e interminables, hace casi dos semanas que no se habían hablado, desde que Naruto salió de su país en rumbo a donde estaban ambos ahora, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y se hacía poco las horas para poder hablar de todo lo que querían.

El rubio en esta ocasión vestía una camiseta negra y pantalón negro también, sus zapatos del mismo tono, se notaba que los sirvientes de los Uchiha trataban de hacer que se vistiera como lo hacía la realeza de su país, pero esos tonos no le gustaban a Gaara para su amigo, lo hacían ver sombrío y más triste de lo que estaba. Se preguntó que lo tenía tan triste ¿el matrimonio? ¿El prometido acaso? ¿El asunto de sus padres? ¿Qué?

Para él, ver a su estimado amigo tan desgarrado por dentro le dolía, en cuanto dejo de recibir sus cartas hace dos semanas, tiempo en que demoró en llegar a el castillo para aquella noche, aunque no lo demostró se había preocupado. Pero cuando lo vio en el castillo al momento de llegar su preocupación se convirtió en temor, más aún al ver a esa figura oscura que lo persiguió desde la puerta y que cuando se fue con el Príncipe mayor volvió a acercarse al rubio y jalándolo del brazo se lo llevo lejos de donde sus ojos pudieran verlo. No le agradaba la situación de Naruto, obligarle a casarse de aquella forma era estúpido, conociéndolo como lo hacía solo era cuestión de tiempo para que escapara de aquel reino.

-¿Gaara?

La voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos, volviendo su mirada para encontrar su rostro, lo veía con una sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban sombríos. Le dolía ver a Naruto en ese estado, pero no podía hacer nada, no tenía el poder para llevárselo, además su amigo podría escaparse en cualquier momento si lo quería.

-¿perdón, que me decías? –se detuvo frente a Gaara para verlo a los ojos, quizá era mala idea decirle lo que quería , pero necesitaba sacarlo de su pecho, con urgencia, era un peso que le molestaba y no tenía con quien hablarlo tampoco, solo estaba él.

-quiero hablarte de algo…-tomando su mano lo llevo dentro de la biblioteca, luego de asegurarse que ningún sirviente se hubiera quedado allí una vez entro al lugar cerro con llave la puerta, pero no se percató de que había un hombre de cabello oscuro entre los estantes, leyendo silencioso un libro sobre economía.

Camino con Gaara hacia la mesa del centro, señalando con su mirada que se sentara, una vez que lo hizo tomo una silla para sentarse frente a él, viéndolo de forma seria, se detuvo a ver su vestimenta, como siempre tonos rojizos, una chaqueta parecía a cuando llego a caballo al castillo, pero con bordados negros de figuras que no pudo reconocer, sus zapatos bajos esta vez de color café y pantalón negro.

-Naruto, me estas asustando, por favor dime que te sucede- relajo su postura, casi recostándose en la silla, ya que no habría nadie alrededor para guardar compostura, gaara solo apoyo los codos en sus piernas, estaba preocupado por su amigo.

-… no se cómo empezar –dijo viendo al techo, una hermosa pintura de aves ocupaba toda su visión, trato de hilar sus pensamientos antes de poder hablar, su confusión era demasiada- es sobre el príncipe engreído-bajo su mirada, pero no quería ver a Gaara a los ojos aún, menos con lo que deseaba contarle- él… pues…. Bueno, él y yo…-mordió su labio incomodo, era difícil confesar aquella situación, más aún a aquella persona- el y yo cruzamos una línea que no me gusta recordar, yo… yo, yo siento cosas extrañas, en un momento asco, pero en otro no quiero que se acabe –esta vez logro mirar a su amigo, avergonzado, más aún al ver su expresión confundida- me ha tocado… parecido a como lo hacemos, pero no… no hemos llegado a más lo juro…

Las manos de Gaara temblaron al entender, para ellos aquello empezó como un juego, pero luego… luego no podían separarse, les costaba y cada vez que volvían a reunirse terminaban yendo a ese lugar oculto en la casa del rubio, donde sus voces no se lograban escuchar durante la noche, pero ambos, ambos sabían que no era amor. Una relación extraña y secreta entre los dos. Siempre supo que llegaría esta confesión, se habia preparado pero pensó que Naruto tendría mejor gusto.

-pero, a veces…-toco sus labios con su dedo índice, pensativo recordando cada beso que se dio con el príncipe en estos apenas tres días- sus labios se sienten tan bien, sus manos también, pero de pronto… es horrible, asqueroso, no lo soporto, no logro comprender, hay momentos en los que no deseo que se separe de mí, en otros quiero que me deje en paz por un buen tiempo- con vergüenza mira a su amigo otra vez, pidiendo ayuda, consejo.

Gaara se quedó pensativo, le dolía un poco ya no ser "especial" para Naruto, pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que al rubio realmente no le gustaba la situación, menos a él, ¿eran aquellos sentimientos amor quizá? ¿su mejor amigo se había enamorado de aquella persona tan desagradable? No lo sabía, pero como amigo debía ayudarle a aclarar su camino.

-¿lo amas Naruto? –dijo al fin el pelirrojo luego de unos momentos en silencio, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara algo sorprendido por la pregunta e incómodo-¿te da asco que te toque donde los vean? ¿te sientes seguro en sus brazos? Cuando te mira ¿tu cuerpo se estremece? ¿Alguna de las cosas que sentías conmigo están cuando él te besa? Cuando está cerca…¿te has sorprendido a ti mismo pensando en él?

Naruto no supo cómo responder, sus ojos eran tan atrayentes, sus labios fríos pero tiernos… ¿podía amar a un hombre que detestaba? Aunque ¿realmente detestaba a sasuke? No, no lo detestaba solo le irritaba su manera de ser. Pero ¿acaso se enamoró de el estúpido príncipe?

¿Sentía lo mismo cuando Sasuke tomaba su mano o Gaara lo hacía? ¿era lo mismo? No, la mano de Gaara era segura, amable, cálida y confortante. La mano de Sasuke fría, absorbente, el engreído era demandante, violento, excitante… pero aun así…aún pensado en todo eso

Todo era más dulce con aquel pelirrojo.

Todo era más divertido con el pelinegro.

-no se si lo amo gaara, la verdad no lo sé… -se levantó de la silla y sentándose sobre la mesa, junto a su amigo para poder jugar con mechones de su cabello mientras le seguía hablando, le tranquilizaba aquello, la cercanía con quien confiaba tanto lograba ayudarlo a pensar mejor- no puedes saber si amas a alguien en apenas tres o cuatro días, solo se… que me gustaría conocerlo más… ¡peeero es tan idiota y engreído… creído! –jalo un poco los mechones rojos de su compañero, en un arrebato de molestia- odio que me mire con molestia, enojo y … y dulce a la vez, me confunde no saber que piensa, odio que crea que puede hacer lo que guste conmigo… aunque odio más que pueda hacer lo que quiera.

El pelirrojo río un poco y alzo su mirada a Naruto, tomando una de sus manos y apretándola con fuerza, tratando de calmarlo con ese gesto- estarás bien, eres joven y estas confundido, si, tenemos la misma edad, lo sé, pero… creo que podrás manejar la situación sin problemas, tienes todo mi apoyo y sabes que siempre puedes ir a verme si así lo quieres, las puertas de mi hogar siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

-gracias Gaara… te debo mucho sabes –dice sonriéndole, luego se quedó viéndolo fijamente para luego agacharse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios- gracias por todo… pero, no podremos jugar nunca más-dice con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-lo sé, ¿no esperabas que siguiéramos haciendo eso aun cuando te vas a casar verdad? -río al recibir aquel beso, ya no podrían volver a antes, nunca más, le entristecía un poco, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que detenerse, era una lástima, nunca podría encontrar a alguien como Naruto, pero como ambos sabian. Solo eran amigos.

O trataban de convencerse de eso.

- pero aún no me caso…-dijo Naruto coqueto, sujetando el mentón de Gaara con su mano, haciendo que elevara la vista hacia él- si estás dispuesto… sería nuestro más grande secreto, aquí en la biblioteca de la casa de mi prometido.

-Naruto Uzumaki, te podrían acusar de adultero… te arriesgas por una cosa estúpida –dijo gaara, levantándose de la silla, viendo de frente a su amigo con preocupación- el castigo es la horca… porque él es un príncipe. O quizá te torture, no conozco mucho sus aficiones a esto, solo sé que suele ser muy… grave .

- lo sé, pero… solo dame esta última noche… tómalo como una despedida a mi soltería-separo sus piernas un poco, con sus brazos extendidos sujeto a Gaara por los hombros, arrugando su impecable traje y lo jalo hacia él, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas- ¿Por qué el si tiene permitido hacerlo y yo no? Después de todo no me puedo embarazar, no debería haber problema alguno.

Gaara apoyo sus manos en la mesa, dejando que Naruto desabotonara su chaqueta mientras hablaban, le beso la frente, luego las mejillas y por último los labios, el rubio podía ser tan incitante si así lo quería, por ahora solo él conocía ese lado y esto le subía un poco el ánimo.

-no hagas ruido entonces… o podrían descubrirnos –Gaara se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola sobre la silla donde estaba sentado antes, luego ayudo a Naruto a sacarse su camisa, con diversión, casi riendo como niños ante una travesura, una bastante peligrosa para ambos- no quiero terminar muerto aún, tengo mucho que quiero hacer.

- no lo hare, lo prometo –le giño un ojo, mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa, esperando que Gaara se subiera también, colocándose sobre él, se acercó a su oído susurrando: "en la mesa de la biblioteca…. Prométeme que nunca lo harás aquí con nadie, pervertido", naruto río y luego asintió, sonriente- juro, por mi alma, que no dejaré a nadie tocarme aquí, ni a mi esposo, porque solo aquí estará mi último recuerdo contigo –le rodeo los hombros y beso a Gaara, quien tomo las manos de naruto y las llevo a su cuello, para que lo rodeara y así lo hizo.

Pequeños gemidos, casi susurros en la biblioteca vacía, Naruto se perdió entre la figura de Gaara y el techo, lleno de pájaros del escudo de la familia Uchiha, sus gemidos eran ahogados con los besos del pelirrojo, sus piernas se adormecieron poco a poco, pero no le molestaba.

Mientras sucedía aquello aquel hombre de pelo negro salió de la biblioteca con prisa, cerrando tras de sí, sin hacer ruido y ordeno que nadie fuera allí, ni permitir a el príncipe menor o sus padres los reyes entrar o acercarse siquiera al lugar.

Mientras pensaba: "esto es tu castigo Sasuke, no podrás ocupar todo su corazón por tu terquedad…confórmate con compartir un trozo con Gaara"

Camino hacia su habitación para dormir, meditando que ahora la vida en el castillo se pondría demasiado interesante.


	6. principe, paciencia

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OTRA VEZ

YOOOOOO :D MIERCOLES DE CAPI

Como siempre, gracias por molestarse en dejar un review QuQ

Así me dicen que leen 3 y eso me gusta mucho mucho

Pues algo que se repitió es ¿se acostarón?

Pues sí nenes :,D

Pero fue más una "despedida" que otra cosa

Así que calmeishon(?)

Otra vez muchas gracias c: aquí les dejo el siguiente!

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si :D 3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

A la mañana siguiente Naruto tenía una molestia constante en su cadera, pero por lo menos podía disimularlo sin problemas, no había problema alguno para caminar. Además cuando despertó en la mañana se encontró con un pequeño florero de cristal decorado, con una rosa color celeste en él, más una nota que decía "ten un lindo día"; de seguro su amigo la habría dejado ahí antes de irse en la mañana temprano, ahora que lo recordaba Gaara nunca lo había dejado adolorido cuando "jugaban" a escondidas, eso lo agradecía de sobre manera, sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo con el otro. Nadie se enteraría nunca y eso era perfecto.

Más aún cuando estaba desayunando con los reyes y ambos príncipes a solas, se dedicó a estar tranquilo mientras comía sin hacer mayores aportes a la conversación, como siempre, disimuladamente miro hacia Sasuke, pensando en cómo se vería su expresión al descubrir en la noche de bodas, que no era su primer hombre en la cama, lo más probable es que fuera una de enojo y furia total. Se sintió satisfecho, no existía nada que pudiera robarle además de su libertad ahora. Una pequeña venganza que le daría una lección al engreído príncipe Uchiha; todo esto rondaba su cabeza mientras estaba cortando el pollo con mucha tranquilidad, disfrutando de su felicidad; pero entonces unas palabras de su prometido lo sacaron de su sito seguro.

-quiero compartir habitación con Naruto –Sasuke miraba a sus padres fijamente, no le estaba preguntando, él debía acatar dijeran lo que dijeran, pero como estaba de buen humor no haría problemas con aquello, aunque quizás el drama por no ser virgen se armaría antes de lo previsto, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo; si tenía suerte el compromiso se rompería, tampoco sonaba mal.

-me niego a que eso ocurra – esa voz lo sorprendió, a todos más bien ¿Por qué Itachi se negaría a aquello? Además no le afectaba en nada, no lo lograba comprender para nada la actitud de su cuñado, al parecer todos los Uchiha eran un misterio, esperaba que el mayor de los hermanos fuera menos idiota, pero quizás estaba cerca del nivel de su hermano, no quería ni imaginarse que tan estúpido sería el padre entonces, además la madre se veía mucho más lista que ellos debía admitir.

-¿Por qué? –él rey le habló a su hijo sin comprender, viéndolo con verdadera curiosidad por la interrupción- no lo entiendo, dame tus razones y tu Sasuke no lo interrumpas –apunto a su hijo con el servicio al momento que le habló, luego volvió la mirada a su hijo mayor esperando por su explicación.

-por la educación de Naruto- todos quedaron viendo a Itachi, incluido el mismo Naruto, no lograban comprender muy bien la situación, ni de lo que estaba hablando- ayer lo vi en la biblioteca.

A Naruto se le cayó el servicio de sus manos al plato, haciendo que rebotaran y un poco de comida cayera a la mesa, los habían visto, ni más ni menos que Itachi, una de las peores personas que los hubiera podido descubrir…

¿Qué podía hacer? No quería que matarán a Gaara, eso no, no lo aguantaría, era su único amigo en todo el mundo, además era su culpa de que hubieran jugado en la biblioteca, él debía acarrear todos los castigos, no su amigo. Miro al hermano mayor pálido, esperando a saber que más diría, estaba dispuesto a intervenir en cuanto nombrara al pelirrojo en lo que les contaría a todos.

-estaba estudiando unos mapas, creo que interrumpimos su educación con la propuesta y después al dejarlo aquí no ha podido continuar sus clases, sería bueno que estudiara más aún si terminara apoyando al futuro rey cuando yo ya no esté en este lugar y Sasuke solo lo distraería o dejaría en condiciones que no ayudarían a su aprendizaje, por eso –miro a Naruto, quien seguía pálido, procesando lentamente la información y tomo un solo cubierto con su mano, él sabía que los había visto, a Naruto y Gaara, pero no era momento de revelar esa poderosa información que podría ser muy útil más adelante- ¿acaso no te gustaría volver a retomar tus estudios Naruto?

-n-no es eso, a-aprecio tu preocupación Itachi, no sabía que estabas en la biblioteca cuando yo estaba ahí –dice, tratando de enviar un mensaje para confirmar si estuvo en "aquel momento" o lo había confundido con algún sirviente o algo por el estilo, sudaba frío- lo lamento si le interrumpí en algo importante majestad –dijo bajando la mirada de forma cordial, para tratar de ocultar su miedo de los otros tres Uchiha, con el corazón lleno de terror, su felicidad de antes se había esfumado.

Sasuke miraba a su hermano y a Naruto con mucha molestia ¿Por qué ahora el rubio quería volverse inteligente? si nunca le había pedido siquiera un libro, además que nunca antes lo vio con un atlas en las manos; jamás le ha dicho algo inteligente cuando han estado juntos o con sus padres, ¿entonces porque? Había algo extraño, su hermano nunca hacia las cosas porque sí, además ahora estaba negándole compartir cama con su prometido, mayor razón para tener dudas.

-yo mismo puedo encargarme de eso, me dejaría más tranquilo si yo me encargara de su educación, padres –dice Itachi volviendo la mirada a los reyes otra vez- Sasuke debería empezar a hacerse cargo de todo ya, como terminará siendo el Rey al fin y al cabo… así me asegurare de que Naruto realmente sea provechoso para nuestro país y no lo deje en la ruina.

Ambos reyes se miraron, pensativos no les parecía mala idea, no habían considerado eso al momento de que la propuesta se realizó, pero Sasuke, él no le agrado nada la idea, su hermano le estaba dejando demasiado trabajo, ahora sí que no vería para nada a su prometido y el pelirrojo podría pisar su propiedad sin que él estuviera cerca. No lo le agrado para nada; cada vez estaba más disgustado y solo eran las 9 de la mañana.

-pero entonces exijo que sus clases duren todo el día –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa al encontrar esa excusa para mantenerlo lejos de Gaara- así podrá recuperar el tiempo perdido más rápido, de paso podrían enseñarle de nuestras costumbres.

-me niego a eso, también tengo deberes que cumplir-dijo Naruto, aunque no era para nada cierto, en el castillo solo se dedicaba a mirar el pasto crecer; solo no quería ser manipulado de aquella forma por Sasuke- tengo a mi amigo cerca y es mi deber mostrarle el lugar, si yo viviré aquí es lo mejor, así sabré como hacerlo en el futuro, la practica hace al maestro.

-tiene razón- dice al fin la madre de los príncipes, luego de no intervenir en ningún momento, causando que todos los hombres fijaran su atención en ella- como reina se de lo que habla, una vez que Sasuke esté en el poder mis deberes pasarían a Naruto, así que yo me encargare de educarlo personalmente en aquello –dice apoyando su mentón en su mano, viendo al rubio- además nunca pude tener una hija a la que enseñarle estas cosas~; así que te adoptare como mi hija… ¿Qué color creen que le quede bien para un vestido?

Los cuatro hombres en la mesa temblaron, tres al saber que la mujer lo decía enserio y uno al no atreverse a contradecirla, ni siquiera respondieron a su pregunta, algo temerosos de lo que podría decir luego.

-entonces está decidido, Itachi se encargará de tus estudios y mi esposa de enseñarle los deberes de su cargo, buena suerte Naruto, espero que no nos dejes en vergüenza luego de que mi hijo y la reina te hagan clases personales –dice viendo al rubio con ¿tristeza? ¿Es que acaso era tan mala la situación? ¿Había empeorado o mejorado ahora su puesto en aquel castillo? Además parecía que la Reina lo miraba con demasiada felicidad para su gusto…

Difícil saber si lo que vendría sería bueno o malo para su salud.

A la tarde Naruto comenzó con sus clases con la reina, quien dejó de lado algunos de sus deberes para enseñarle, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a un maestro de baile al castillo y a los músicos que tocaban en las celebraciones de palacio, sus primeras lecciones serían de baile. Naruto estaba aterrado, no solo era pésimo para coordinarse, sino que además la reina llamo a un sastre, un estúpido sastre que llego junto a su ayudante con demasiadas telas de colores, encajes, cintas y ¿un corsé? Había traído un maldito corsé aquel hombre. Le harían un vestido.

-p-pero majestad, soy hombre no puedo llevar un vestido –le dijo a su estimada y dulce suegra cuando ya estaban en el salón, Naruto sobre un pequeño piso para que aquella mujer que llego con el sastre le tomará las medidas para poder empezar- a-además no sería una burla para la familia que yo llevara esto… -miro a la joven que media su cuerpo con una expresión de miedo, ella solo le sonríe.

-silencio Naruto, elije un color antes de que lo haga yo –dijo la reina mientras veía algunos encajes, sentada junto al hombre que se encargaría de vestir a su nueva "hija"- la reina tiene el deber de preparar los bailes del palacio, obviamente bailar en ellos es importantísimo en nuestro caso- aunque no es necesario que vistas como mujer, pero siempre quise hacer un vestido para mi hija, además no creo que se vaya a ver tan mal, su cuerpo no es tan masculino aún, pensó para sí misma antes de seguir hablando- por mí siempre estarías con un vestido puesto Naruto, pero acepto que eres hombre y no te obligo, pero puedes darme la satisfacción de que bailes con algo que ordene hacer para ti –se levantó de donde estaba y avanzo hacia el rubio, a quien le median el pecho ahora- ¿o planeas disgustarme de esa forma? ¿Sin usar algo que con tanto esmero preparare especialmente para ti? –se llevó el abanico negro al rostro, tapando sus labios y nariz, fingiendo tristeza.

-no mi señora, no planeo hacerle pasar un disgusto siendo tan amable conmigo –dijo suspirado bajo la mirada de aquella elegante mujer, no planeaba llevar la contraria no había otra opción ahora- ¿un color para el vestido? –se quedó pensando en lo que llevaba la familia Uchiha en el baile del cumpleaños de su prometido, todos de negro… pero no le agrado la idea, recordó aquel conjunto que le envió Sasuke al día siguiente del baile…- algo con naranjo majestad, me da igual como sea pero creo que ese color me gustaría

-¿naranjo? Que gusto más extraño… -sonrío disimulado, colocando su abanico frente a sus labios otra vez, Sasuke le envió ropa de ese color, lo recordaba porque le había consultado a ella, aunque como broma le había dicho ese color, pero bueno era un detalle. Entonces sonríe y se acerca al sastre, susurrándole como quería que fuera el vestido, el hombre con su asistente fueron a trabajar en el mismo instante a un rincón del salón, mientras que los músicos llegaban y se colocaron en su lugar, junto a una improvisada pista que prepararon los sirvientes del castillo, esperando las instrucciones de la Reina.

Naruto miro incomodo al hombre y la mujer trabajar, diseñando aquel traje que la madre de los Uchiha había pedido para él, sabía que la reina lo hacía por jugar, pero aun así no le gustó la idea de llevar un vestido, ¡era hombre! ¿Cuánto más su orgullo sería pisoteado en aquel lugar? Ya podía ver a el estúpido de su prometido reírse en su cara.

-no sufras tanto Naruto –dijo el pelirrojo desde la entrada, viendo con diversión a su amigo, parece que las cosas eran muy animadas en el castillo, Naruto se giró para pedirle ayuda pero fue traicionado con una sola frase - es un regalo que proviene de su majestad, no puedes ser tan mal agradecido con ella –la reina sonrío y se acercó al joven, quien luego de hacer una reverencia hacia ella se volvió a levantar- discúlpeme si interrumpo alteza, pero ya acabo mi reunión con su esposo.

Esta vez la ropa de Gaara era solo de tono negro, con una camisa roja, zapatos negros y su cabello desordenado más que el de Naruto, quien se cruzó de brazos suspirando, su amigo lo traiciono y ahora si o sí tendría que bailar.

-para nada joven, justo necesitábamos quien hiciera de pareja en el baile para Naruto, su estatura es algo más baja que mi hijo pero serías de mucha ayuda, ¿puedes dejar de lado tus obligaciones por esta razón?- era una orden disfrazada de petición, era obvio por el tono que uso, pero Gaara fingió no percatarse.

-si usted lo desea majestad, para mi será un honor acompañar al prometido del príncipe en sus clases- Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada, Gaara no llego a ayudarlo, si no a reírse de él- vaya, no me mires así, piensa que te hago un favor Naruto, mejor bailar con alguien conocido –se acercó a él y le ofrece su mano, mientras que la reina le hizo una señal a los músicos para que comenzarán con la música del baile.

Aquella música era la misma del día en que la joven Hinata bailo con el rubio, una tonada muy hermosa la verdad, Naruto miro a la reina, quien le indico que tratara de bailar como una dama, suspirando tomo la mano de su amigo, la otra mano de Gaara fue a su cintura y comenzaron el baile.

Naruto tenía dificultad para llevar el ritmo, mientras que Gaara lo guiaba con cuidado, aguantando los pisotones de su amigo con una mueca de dolor, no sabía si lo hacía de molesto o no; pero no comprendía por que bailaba tan mal su amigo, solo debía dejarse llevar por él pero aun así no lo lograban estar en armonía.

El rubio tampoco lograba comprender porque le costaba tanto, en el rol de guiar no tenía ningún problema, es más era bueno danzando en la pista, esa misma noche la reina pudo verlo, tampoco podía explicarse el repentino cambio.

-gaara –lo llama naruto mientras bailaban, el aludido tratando de no demostrar el dolor de sus pies en el rostro lo mira en respuesta a su llamado, sonriéndole- quería… ya sabes, darte las gracias por la rosa de color que dejaste en mi cuarto esta mañana.

Gaara lo miro extrañado antes de responderle con voz calmada, por lo menos no lo habia pisado mientras conversaban.

-yo no te deje ninguna rosa Naruto, es más no me quede a dormir… me fui en cuanto te dormiste.

Naruto se quedó extrañado, no podía imaginar otra persona que no fuera Gaara para tener esa atención con él, mientras se preguntaba en su interior quien había dejado la rosa junto a su cama, el Uchiha menor entró al salón, causando que los músicos dejarán de tocar al instante al verlo ingresar y acercarse a la pareja que estaba frente a la reina, los cuales se detuvieron al notar que ya no había música, pero seguían en la posición del baile, viendo a los músicos. Sasuke llego junto a ambos jóvenes y tocando el hombro de Gaara le habló con molestia pero de forma cordial.

-yo bailare ahora con él, después de todo será mi esposo-dijo con una mirada sombría hacia el pelirrojo, recalcando el "mi", Naruto soltó las manos de su amigo y se cruzó de brazos, sin intenciones de intentar bailar con el príncipe, girándose hacía la madre Uchiha. Pero la reina solo río por la actitud del rubio y asintió, dando a entender que así debía ser- vamos a bailar – sasuke extendió su mano hacia su futuro esposo, con la otra en su espalda, inclinándose un poco hacia él; realmente pidiendo que lo hiciera.

El rubio lo miró con molestia, no quería bailar con él para nada, ni tocar sus manos, desvió su mirada a la reina para que le diera el permiso para no hacerlo, pero ella solo le hizo un gesto para que siguiera el baile con su hijo, además Gaara ya se había colocado junto a ella, con una sonrisa que decía "esfuérzate" no tenía otra opción.

Con una mueca toma la mano extendida de Sasuke, mientras la música volvía a empezar coloca su otra mano en el hombro del otro, pero para su sorpresa, en vez de que el pelinegro colocara su mano en la cintura de Naruto lo rodeó con su brazo, apegándolo a su cuerpo, lo suficiente para tener el mentón a unos centímetros de su pecho, su sonrojo se hizo evidente para el deleite del Uchiha, golpea su pecho con la mano libre para que le diera espacio; pero el príncipe lo sujeto de la muñeca, alejando sus golpes de su cuerpo, para luego entrelazar sus dedos y comenzar a guiar el baile con lentitud, los músicos captaron la idea de su príncipe y tocaron una canción más lenta, algo incomodos por la cercanía de los bailarínes. El corazón de Naruto aumentó su ritmo, avergonzado y mirando hacia sus pies, esta vez no hubo problema alguno para seguir el ritmo de la música, algunas pisadas a los brillantes zapatos de Sasuke con intención pero en sí, el príncipe lo guio muy bien, evitando que la situación de diera mucho.

Gaara observa la escena pensativo, para él era obvio que Naruto correspondía los sentimientos del príncipe, con ver sus actitudes podía asegurarlo sin dudar, aunque el rubio se estuviera quejando de la cercanía del otro para bailar su mano se aferraba al hombro del Uchiha y la otra estaba que sujeta por Sasuke, con sus dedos entrelazados se negaba a soltarlo. Su amigo debía ser más sincero con sus propios sentimientos y aceptar que le atraía el príncipe, o más que atraer empezaba a ganar espacio en su corazón; entonces comprendió un poco la situación de ambos. El príncipe buscaba respuestas a su cercanía, por eso era tan insistente y Naruto… él se negaba a demostrarle que estaba logrando entrar en su corazón, no le gustaba que se notara lo rápido que empezaba a querer estar con el Uchiha, pero ni él mismo se daba cuenta de aquello.

Además no fue su nombre el que susurro anoche Naruto, cuando en la biblioteca llegaron a su clímax sobre aquella mesa, había susurrado el nombre de su prometido sin darse cuenta, en el momento de gemir cuando se vino, Gaara se percató y lo miro de reojo, esperando ver su reacción pero parecía que el rubio lo había dicho sin percatarse en lo más mínimo.

Mientras bailaban en el salón Sasuke solo tenía ojos para Naruto y su sonrojo, le parecía adorable, aunque el rubio se negaba a mirarlo, pero cuando en un momento de curiosidad lo hizo, le pareció que el tiempo era eterno y que no había nadie más con ellos en el lugar, la música se escuchaba a lo lejos como si no estuvieran en el mismo lugar con ambos ; apretó más a su prometido contra sí, sujetando su mano sin dañarlo y mordiendo un poco su propio labio mientras se veían a los ojos. Al acabar la canción se detuvo con lentitud, aún con la mirada en los ojos de Naruto, quien comenzó a cerrarlos con lentitud, entreabriendo sus labios, esperando un beso sin darse cuenta. Pero Sasuke no se lo dio, soltó a su compañero de baile y luego reverenció, como despedida.

-lo lamento pero no puedo quedarme por mucho a ayudarte, debo volver donde Itachi…-miro a su madre, para disculparse por la interrupción que causó y luego se fue en silencio, cerrando la puerta del salón tras de sí, dejando a los músicos, la reina, gaara y al propio Naruto viendo hacia las amplias puertas.

La reina se quedó en silencio, ve de reojo a Naruto, quien con la mirada en el piso parecía a punto de echarse a correr lejos, pensando que quizás no fue lo mejor dejarlo practicar con él, ahora el joven se veía deprimido, noto que Gaara se acercó a él y le dijo unas palabras que no escucho, pero vio como el cuerpo del Uzumaki tembló ligeramente antes de sonreír.

La cercanía de ambos jóvenes no le agradaba mucho, su instinto de madre estaba atento a los movimientos de ambos.

-no entiendo que fue eso, llego, bailo conmigo y se fue, es un descarado –Naruto miro a su amigo algo avergonzado mientras trataba de calmar sus propios latidos, que estaban frenéticos.

-hm… lo que digas Naruto –dijo Gaara con una sonrisa y miro a la reina, esperando instrucciones de ella.

-bueno, comprobé que con el compañero adecuado de baile no tienes problemas-menciono la reina acercándose a ambos, abanicándose con lentitud, pensativa- estoy pensando que quizás el próximo baile lo adelantare para esta semana, así tu amigo puede quedarse y usaras el vestido que ordene frente a mis ojos, aun no se que hacer con tu cabello, pero se me ocurrirá algo para que se vea decente –alzo su abanico y giró hacia los músicos- quiero un nuevo repertorio para este sábado –dijo viendo al jefe de la orquesta, quien reverencio en respuesta- pueden irse, quedan libres por hoy por tomarse la molestia de venir aquí.

Mientras la orquesta se retiraba, reverenciando a la reina y por primera vez a Naruto, quien se avergonzó por completo el sastre se acerca a la mujer, haciéndole un gesto hacia donde estaba su asistente, colocando un separador de ambiente con mariposas rojas, hojas de color azules y detalles dorados.

-oh, maravilloso, por eso me gusta trabajar con usted –se gira a Naruto y Gaara con una sonrisa- por algo es mi sastre favorito, Naruto, querido el vestido ya está listo ve tras aquel lugar, su asistente te ayudara a colocártelo, no me mires así niño, ve ya –dijo moviendo sus manos para apresurarlo- aprovechemos que tu amigo está aquí también y tendremos una opinión masculina.

Naruto quería lanzarse por el ventanal en ese mismo instante, miro de reojo hacia la asistente, quien le sonríe apenada en disculpa y camino hacia ella como si fuera a su propio funeral, pensando que él era hombre. Gaara río un poco bajo, haciendo que la reina también soltara una disimulada risa, ambos se sentaron donde antes estuvo la mujer, esperando que el rubio estuviese listo.

Luego de unos minutos donde la pobre mujer lucho con Naruto para poder ponerle el famoso vestido y el sastre hizo los últimos retoques para la impasiencia de la reina y curiosidad de Gaara el joven rubio camino hacia ambos, deteniéndose a unos pasos de ellos.

Gaara quedo sin habla.

La reina sorprendida y con una sonrisa mientras aplaudía al sastre.

El vestido era de un tono naranja pálido, muy cercano al tono de piel de Naruto, la parte superior era un corsé con encaje de rosas al mismo tono del vestido, no muy ajustado a su cuerpo, le dejaba respirar sin problemas; bajo este la tela de encaje cubre los brazos y hombros del rubio, desde el codo hasta la mano el fino y delicado encaje se volvía más pálido, hasta casi llegar a confundirse con la piel; el corte de la falda era a la cadera, desde donde habían tres cintas que rodeaban el lugar, con perlas entrelazadas y aplicaciones en forma de rosas que caían, perdiéndose entre la tela de la falda, la cual no era muy voluptuosa, pero si es de muchas capas delgadas de encaje sobrepuestas, dando un efecto ligero, cada que naruto avanzaba un paso pequeños brillos de las perlas en sus muñecas hacían llamar la atención.

El vestido era muy simple, pero elegante, no llamativo y para extrañeza de Gaara no hacía ver cómico a Naruto, es más, le quedaba muy bien para el disgusto del joven rubio.

-lo he decidido, la fiesta se adelantara y será de disfraces –dijo la reina levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia Naruto, tocando el borde de encaje en su cuello, muy suave y delicado- llevarás esto y como será de máscaras no estarás tan avergonzado –mira al sastre sonriendo- quiero que prepares una máscara a tono.

Naruto se miró de reojo al espejo que acerco a él la asistente del hombre, algo sorprendido de que no se viera extraño… pensando en que le diría su prometido al verlo con él vestido.


	7. principe,despierto

HOLAAAAAA :c me disculpan por la desaparición monumental que tuve? :c

Primero fueron las pruebas del mal y luego mi pc murió u.u

Tenia capis ahí avanzados perdi todo fue lo peor

Pero aquí tengo un cap que mi mente ayudo a reconstruir luego de un sin fin de

Palabrotas(¿)

Espero me perdonen u.u

Es corto :C pero decidi subirlo para no estar tan muerta u.u besoso

Se les quiere 3

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La semana transcurrió de forma rápida, antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta ya era sábado, el día del famoso baile de máscaras planeado por la reina, ya el domingo temprano Gaara se iría del país, para su tristeza, quizás nunca más volvería.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos que estaban siendo decorados con tonos dorados y azules con flores plateadas, al igual que el gran salón donde se haría la celebración, pero su mente estaba ocupada en el terrorífico vestido que estaba por colocarse, ya había visto la máscara naranja por completo, la que cubría la mitad de su rostro, dejando a la vista su mentón pero ocultando tras delgada tela sus ojos, aunque lograba ver a través de ella sus ojos eran casi imperceptibles para quien estuviera frente a él. Algo que le agradaba, sus ojos celestes entre tantos tonos oscuros estarían bien ocultos.

Mientras andaba por los pasillos, pasa junto la ventana del tercer piso del castillo, por unos momentos se detiene al notar que llegaba una carroza, de ella baja una dama de pelo oscuro y ojos opacos, vestida con un traje rosa con aplicaciones blancas, la reconocía a la perfección. La señorita Hinata.

Sigue su camino cuando se da cuenta que tras del carruaje sus asistentes bajaron muchas maletas, su traje para la noche supuso el rubio, cuando por fin llega al cuarto piso camina hasta la habitación de la reina, su sala de recrea miento como ella decía. Toca la puerta con sus nudillos, suspirando ante lo que estaba tras aquella puerta.

-majestad, soy yo …. Naruto, me mando a llamar –espero en silencio una respuesta a traves de la puerta, desde el otro lado, la cual llego luego de un par de minutos de extraño silencio.

-adelante, cierra la puerta tras de ti

Al entrar lo primero que llamo su atención fue ver a la reina, su oscuro cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, trenzado con perlas y flores a tono, su maquillaje era delicado, resaltaba su belleza natural. Pero su vestimenta no era para nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Pantalones, una dama con pantalones ajustados, de tono negro, un corsé color piel, con cintas negras ajustadas a su cuerpo, solo eso traía puesto la mujer, Naruto sintió que estaba viendo algo indebido, asique aparto la mirada, centrándose en el resto del salón, con cortinas grises y alfombra de color rojo, paredes de madera y varios cuadros de la familia, se sorprendió al ver uno de ambos príncipes de niños, pero antes de poder preguntar algo sobre aquella pintura la voz de la reina lo hizo girarse hacia ella; mientras le colocaban unas zapatillas azules sin tacón, con cintas que rodearon el tobillo para mantenerlo sujeto y sobre estas zapatillas un zapato de tacón, como el que siempre veía en ella.

-tenemos que hablar seriamente, este será el único momento que tenemos para hacerlo, quiero que me escuches atento –su voz no daba para dudar, Naruto tembló ligeramente, había algo que preocupaba a la mujer- mientras te colocan el vestido hablaremos.

Casi se había salvado de no tener que colocarse el aterrador traje.

-si su majestad –mira a las personas que no se fijó estaban ahí antes, el sastre, su asistente y otra persona, un hombre de cabello plateado, con la mitad de su rostro oculto tras una máscara, vestido de negro por completo, una chaqueta corta de manga larga y pantalones al mismo tono, con una espada en el cinturón, estaba sentado en el sofá de una esquina, viendo atento a la mujer y a él; nunca antes lo vio por el castillo, luego de un cruce de miradas bajo su vista al libro entre sus manos y continuo su lectura en silencio.

-su nombre es Kakashi, es el jefe de los guardias de palacio, encargado de la seguridad de la familia real… a veces sabe más secretos de lo que nos gustaría, no le ocultes nada, es de confianza por lo menos, sabemos que nunca nos traicionaría.

A Naruto un sudor frío recorrió su espalda ¿sabría acaso?

-¿de qué debemos hablar majestad? –dice al fin Naruto, viendo a la mujer, aun algo distraído por la ropa que vestía. Noto que la asistente del sastre se acercó a quitarle la chaqueta, con delicadeza la aleja de sí mismo y se quita él la prenda, entregándosela a la joven mujer, mientras el sastre le indicaba que se quitara los pantalones. No había pudor al parecer frente a la reina, sin elección se quitó toda la ropa, mientras la madre Uchiha le habla de frente.

- creo que te has dado cuenta de las columnas de humo que rodean al castillo estos últimos días.

Naruto asiente, recordando el paseo de ayer junto a Gaara cuando estaban cabalgando por el patio trasero del castillo, un delgado hilo de humo cerca de las montañas, los guardias del palacio les habían pedido que regresarán sin darles mayores detalles de lo que sucedía, pensaron que sería un incendio o algo así, no le dieron importancia.

El sastre ayudo a Naruto a colocarse un pantalón como el de la reina, demasiado apretado para su gusto, sentía que su trasero era estrujado bajo la tela de la prenda.

-eran asesinos, querían llegar al palacio desde el jardín, por su puesto fueron repelidos por la guardia pero esta fiesta podría ser la oportunidad de que nos ataquen Naruto. –el rubio miro a la mujer sin comprender ¿Por qué no cancelar la celebración entonces?- se lo que piensas, no la cancelamos porque es el momento perfecto para atrapar al responsable, al cabeza del grupo

- creemos que van tras de Itachi, pero no es seguro, bien podrían ir tras de Sasuke o incluso del mismo rey, no estamos seguros aún-dijo kakashi interrumpiendo a la reina, sin siquiera disculparse por ello, se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia el rubio, sin despegar la vista de su libro- o quizás buscan causar una conmoción para atacar el pueblo junto a palacio, hay muchas razones por las que podrían causar estragos esta noche; pero sigue siendo mejor atraparlos que dejarlos libre y que sigan tramando algo.

Mientras Naruto escuchaba a Kakashi dar su opinión la asistente del sastre le había colocado una especie de faja, en la cintura, pero no para darle forma, al contrario tenía muchos bolsillos como para que fuera eso, se sintió algo idiota, la mitad de su pecho estaba al desnudo mientras que su ombligo tras aquella prenda, ¿no sería un traje de esos extraños que usan las esposas para tentar a sus esposos acaso?

-quizás tengas que proteger la vida de Sasuke Naruto –dice por fin la reina, capturando la atención del rubio, quien la mira atento- si van tras mi marido yo seré quien lo proteja, si es a Itachi es Kakashi quien lo haría, como futuro esposo de Sasuke debes cumplir este primer deber y protegerlo si su vida está en juego.

Al momento que decía eso la madre Uchiha, la asistente coloca pequeñas dagas en los bolsillos de la faja, perfectamente ocultos y sin posibilidad de dañarlo, de pronto se dio cuenta de por qué el corsé del vestido no le apretaba para nada. Era para permitir que la faja pudiera estar debajo y muy bien oculta.

-sé que no se casan aún, pero da igual, ya se han hecho bastante en los jardines como para pensar que si fueras mujer estarías embarazado-dice kakashi tocándole el vientre, con los ojos fijos en los de naruto, buscando algún indicio de algo…Pero Naruto solo se colocó rojo hasta las orejas y bajo la mirada, tratando de no ver a la reina.

-solo tengo que mantenerlo vivo si es que sus sospechas son ciertas –dice al fin naruto, mientras un cuchillo largo era colocado por la misma reina en el pantalón que le apretaba todo su cuerpo, oculto en un bolsillo de este, junto a su pierna dejo el arma-

-exacto –dice la reina, mientras se aleja para que lograran colocarle el vestido al rubio, una vez estuvo listo el sastre ayudo a la mujer con su pesado vestido, ocultando cuchillos dentro del mismo, mientras que el mismo hombre comenzaba a maquillarla.

El silencio era demasiado para Naruto, mientras meditaba lo que había escuchado hace poco, habían sospechas de intento de asesinato a alguien de la familia real, pero se excluía que fuera a la reina y a él al parecer… una ligera ola de miedo lo hizo estremecer al imaginar a Sasuke siendo atravesado por una espada, en el centro de la pista de baile, cayendo al suelo en un charco de sangre.

-tranquilo majestad, usted solo quédese cerca del príncipe y cuídese mucho…. a él también claro –susurra la joven que le ayudaba a colocarse las mangas del vestido, no la había escuchado hablar antes, o quizás no le dio atención.

-lo hare… -dijo en silencio, viéndose en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Mientras las horas pasaban en el salón, donde kakashi junto a la reina intercambiaban información con Naruto sobre lo que podría pasar esta noche, al mismo tiempo que los preparaban a ambos para el baile, en otro salón del castillo una saltarina y risueña Hinata esperaba a su amigo de la infancia, se había cambiado de ropa ahora vestía un sencillo traje de flores, con un producido escote, un collar de perlas y rubí con forma de rosas. La máscara descansaba en su regazo, su cabello ahora suelto con apenas una diadema de flores, bañada en oro decoraba y daba un toque especial a su conjunto.

Sasuke entra al salón, con un conjunto por completo negro, pantalones del tono, una delgada camisa con bordado plateado, con algunos botones sin cerrar, dejando ver su clavicula y parte de su pecho, su cabello peinado hacia un solo lado, su máscara en la mano derecha y en la izquierda tenía la capa del mismo tono, negro. Se acerca a su amiga y le ofrece su mano sonriendo.

-mi prometido al parecer aún no está listo, ¿me haría el favor de llegar a la fiesta conmigo mi estimada dama?-cuando hinata toma su mano y se levanta con elegancia, tapando su rostro con la máscara, sujeta por una madera tallada con forma de hada.

-espero no causar un descontento en su prometido entonces su majestad.

-me encantaría que así fuera, para poder ver que si se interesa en mi –dice mientras la misma Hinata le ayuda a colocarse la capa, la joven suspira entristecida, sabía que la situación de ambos era complicada por las cartas de Sasuke, solo rezaba para que la situación mejorara pronto.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al salón, el cual repleto los recibe con aplausos, para extrañeza del joven príncipe, su madre ya estaba en su lugar, con un vestido azul, su padre, siempre del mismo tono que su mujer también estaba acomodado en aquel lugar, junto a él su hermano, con un traje blanco, en la mente de sasuke ese tono solo se le podía ver bien a alguien como Naruto, quien por cierto no estaba en su lugar, en el nuevo puesto junto al suyo.

Luego de que Hinata se fuera a bailar con su primo a la pista el príncipe Uchiha se acomodó en su lugar, donde la familia real observa la celebración, luego mira a su izquierda, el asiento de Naruto vacío, ¿acaso no acudiría a la celebración? ¿Para esto dejo que su madre lo vistiera? Estaba decepcionado, no vería a un adorable Naruto y no bailaría con él; pero su madre le hablo en susurros.

-¿no crees que tu prometido baila estupendamente con su amigo, el joven Gaara?, incluso no le molesta moverse con aquel vestido -la reina miraba a ambos jóvenes, en la pista, Naruto bailaba con su amigo, sujetando el vestido con una mano, elevando capas de tela al momento de bailar, su mano libre sujeta a la del pelirrojo, quien vestía al mismo tono que su cabello, con la mano en la cintura del rubio.

Sasuke queda viendo la pista, solo reconociendo en ella a su amiga Hinata, su primo en el centro bailando hermosamente y el odioso Gaara, quien bailaba con una delgada mujer, con vestido naranja, que se movían delicadamente en una parte de la pista de baile, cuando lo reconoce al dar un pequeño giro, ese rubio cabello desordenado, que aunque peinado seguía tratando de escaparse de la coleta que le habían hecho a su prometido, sus delgados brazos con pequeños brillos a causa de las luces y el reflejo de los trajes brillantes a su alrededor.

Se levantó de su lugar, viéndolos bailar…

Camino hacia la pista en silencio, hipnotizado por la tela naranja del vestido, que al moverse brillaba un poco, atravesando la pista, pasando junto a los demás bailarines que se movían en ella, cuando llega junto a los amigos toca del hombro a Gaara; quien suponiendo de quien se trataba soltó a su acompañante y le dio la mano que aún sujetaba al príncipe, quien la toma sin mirar al pelirrojo, quien con disimulo y una reverencia se va del lugar.

Sasuke rodea la cintura de Naruto con su brazo, entrelaza sus dedos de las manos que estaban unidas y sigue el baile, que esta vez no se detuvo con su interrupción, bailaron en silencio bajo la mirada del hombre de cabello plateado, en una ventana oculto tras la cortina, asegurándose de que no se le perdieran de vista en ningún momento.

-¿no piensas decir nada? –le susurra Naruto, exasperado por el silencio del Uchiha, sonrojado bajo la máscara y con su corazón latiendo al ritmo de la música.

- no crei que te pondrías un vestido Naruto- le susurra al oído, besándoselo, causando un temblor ligero en su acompañante, mientras que le daba un giro, observando un poco de la espalda desnuda bajo la tela de encaje.

-es de su majestad la reina, su madre, este regalo, es mi deber utilizarlo y no ser desagradecido con su generosidad –cuando sasuke lo apega más a su cuerpo no puede evitar tartamudear un poco, sin decir nada importante.

Pero Sasuke estaba perdido en otra cosa, viendo a naruto, más bien sus labios, perdido en ellos, con un deseo de tocarlos con los suyos, de apretar a su rubio prometido contra su cuerpo y llevárselo lejos, donde nadie más pudiera verlo con aquel vestido, que solo en su memoria estuviera aquella visión.

Pero no se podría, no hablaron más, se dedicaron a bailar por la pista, con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, sin darse cuenta que la pista cada vez estaba más vacía, hasta que en un momento solo ellos dos se movían con total libertad, al ritmo de la música, bajo las decoraciones colgantes con forma de mariposas y telas doradas que se unían en el centro del salón, solo los dos, bailando en un mundo donde no existía nadie más.

Cuando acabo la música volvieron a la realidad, deteniendo su baile, dándose cuenta que eran la única pareja en la pista, escuchando los aplausos de los invitados, Sasuke miro a naruto, quien apretaba su mano rojo, podía ver un poco se sonrojo bajo la máscara, sonríe con diversión.

Pero los gritos que se escuchaban fuera del salón los hicieron volver a la realidad, o más bien a Naruto, recordando que estaban siendo amenazados por asesinos.


End file.
